


Anamnesis

by Shadowrosedragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrosedragon/pseuds/Shadowrosedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If memories were like pages of a story, what would they be?</p><p>In the realm of the wealthy and elite, only those who are privileged have a carefree life. Behind the scenes, however, is different. Mitsuki Shirohane, the leader of the idol group Pleiades, finds herself learning secrets and questioning her life within the borders of Neo Domino, and even her own sanity as she claims that she just knows what many would deem to be "impossible". As she breaks out of her secluded shell, sometimes the truth is better left unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cage

_Goddamn it._

That was the only thought that was in her head as she was punching buttons in her Duel Runner’s keypad quite incessantly, all to stop from her doting “onee-chan” from spamming calls to her while she was riding back home. Her older sister Erika must have love torturing her, as she often called just to boast about being a super gorgeous and famous model. If anything, she was less than delighted at the fact that her agency had requested that her group, Polaris, sing at the Fortune Cup as their featured act. Though everyone and possibly their grandmother knew that one person in the stadium would have been pleased as punch to know that Mitsuki Shirohane would be there.

Jack Atlas.

As the name implied – or most likely didn’t – he was the recent King of Games residing in Neo Domino City. And she swore to God that their relationship was nothing but platonic. Ever since he came into the scene, it was almost as if he wanted to get to know her on some personal level. Since when did that happen and that ended and end well for her? Aware of the fact that he had been attempting to flirt with her, she completely and absolutely abstained his advances. It was like finding gum at the bottom of your shoe or having a puppy literally stalking your every move.

This night was no exception either. She swore that he texted her around, like, fifty times today. Obsessive much? Not to mention, she had no interest in the fame and glory. Mitsuki had plenty, but even that sometimes ground down her nerves.

Being an idol though, did have its perks. For one thing, you got a lot of traveling done in so little time. Plus you get to star in anime or in drama films, or even dance in front of other noteworthy celebrities. The consequences of that though was missing out on school. Yes, the eighteen-year-old had school. It was only normal that a woman like her wanted to continue her education and further herself in the world.

Entering the fancier part of the city, strewn against the polarized lights and sounds, she had headed up to the security, presenting her identification card and even gave the security man on watch his tip. He was a kind, elderly man, who had been up at the post since… well, she didn’t want to say something cheesy, but she was going to say that he had been up there for most of the days she had been a child. Checking her wristwatch, she groaned inwardly. It was 10:30 pm. Clicking her tongue quietly, she found herself aware that it was possible that Tatsuya would have stayed awake, waiting for her. She hated not being punctual, even though she was heading home, and shouldn’t have bothered about the idea.

Soon, what greeted her was a wide berth; an elevator with windows, with a simple card reader and another keypad. Almost by memory, she had slid the card through the reader and gracefully tapped down the correct keys. A satisfied ding later, she didn’t waste her time and entered the elevator, choosing the top floor button. The door slid shut, allowing her to look outside to see the ritzy landscape of the city that was Neo Domino. It was quiet enough that Mitsuki could literally hear her own breathing, almost making her teeth chatter out of anxiety.

Checking back at her cellphone, she noticed a few new texts. Some were discreetly from her friends and, of course, Jack, as usual, trying to hit on her. Never responding back seemed to do the trick, but being pulled into the conversation was another thing entirely. So, she decided to go out on a limb and actually reply for a change. …Only to find that her cell phone conveniently died the moment she was about to hit send. If she could scream, she would’ve. For the sake of the fact she might have broken the glass, she didn’t.

Stepping off the platform, she routinely sent the elevator back down, so the next person below could get it. It was a small retribution, though a thoughtful one. Rounding a few corners, she was prepared to pull out her keys until her ears perked up at certain key phrases. Mitsuki paused to focus in on the conversation.

“…hurry! We gotta get him up here before anyone calls Sector Security.”

“Y-Yeah, he’s heavy though, so…”

Not waiting another second longer, she blindly had bum-rushed into the twins, who were carrying an unconscious person. Mitsuki gritted her teeth as she fell on her knee, in a rather painful twist, flinching as she rose back up to lightly put her leg on the ground. Finally her amethyst eyes widened, noticing how battered the person was. A pang of guilt echoed through her heart, though she was reminded momentarily afterwards that he wasn’t supposed to be here.

“Luna, Leo. What the hell are you doing?” Mitsuki didn’t mind cursing, as she knew that the twins were somewhat used to her language, even though Luna protested.

As the older of the twins contemplated, he folded his arms and sighed. “We’re helping him out, onee-san. Didn’t you tell us that if you do good for others that good comes back to you?”

Squinting at the pair, she took one look at him and rolled her eyes at them. “Yeah. But you are aware that what you’re doing is illegal, right?” Mitsuki remarked bluntly, bending down to their level.

“It was Leo’s idea!” Luna blurted out, as Leo buried his face into his hands, obviously angry at his twin.

Mitsuki brushed a strand of her long orange hair out of her eye and silently stood up and walked over to the stranger, lifting him into her arms, almost bridal style. Slightly awkward since it wasn’t the other way around…

Taking matters into her own hands usually was the priority. And she knew that it was a bit reckless to take off into the twin’s place and crash there for the night. Nevertheless, she was the type of girl that frequently got into trouble in some shape and form. Besides she knew that once Leo was set on something, Luna couldn’t do much to stop him regardless. She could always pop in next door if her brother needed something desperately.

“Mii-chan? Why are you going that way?”

She almost forgotten that they were heading to the twins’ place and not her own, hearing Luna’s voice stopping her, even though she thought Leo would be at this man’s defense. Mitsuki said casually, “I can’t have the pretty boy all to myself?”

Of course, it would be a unanimous no… so begrudgingly, the idol helped him inside and while the twins were “babysitting”, she had told her little brother about the situation. Despite being sleepy and on the couch, Tatsuya understood.

Grabbing the first-aid kit, Mitsuki slipped back through the door and she began to apply the alcohol on his wounds, dabbing carefully across the pectoral abs, having to strip off his jacket and shirt. His caramel colored skin were dully lit up by the soft lighting of the lamps. The twins were above her, almost ruining her concentration on applying the medicine. Gently wrapping the gauze around him, she fastened the rest of the bandages in proper knots. It took all three of their strengths to put him onto the couch.

“Will… will he be okay?” Leo whispered, after a pregnant pause, the first to actually break the silence.

Adjusting her tank top, she shrugged. “I don’t know. What I do know is that it’s late. We all need some sleep. Whoever this guy is, he’s pretty damn lucky to be found by you two.”

The younger twin peered over and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. “At least he doesn’t have any brain damage, from what it looks like.”

Chuckling lightly at that statement, Mitsuki scooped up the twins and hugged them. They were absolutely adorable. They were the siblings she wished she had, ones that replaced her older sister. Yawning loudly, Luna and Leo evidently needed their sleep. Bidding a good-bye to the twins, she headed off to bed herself.

She swore for a moment though, just for a split second… that his arm began to glow. Thinking nothing of it, Mitsuki headed back to her apartment door, her eyes heavy-lidded, almost responding to the message with an ominous shimmer of its own, with a crimson hue hidden from sight.

 


	2. Where

Upon waking up the next morning, not to her alarm, but a loud noise next door that echoed all the way down into her room, Mitsuki rose up like a marionette on strings and took a broom, banging on the wall. “’Ey… shut up… It’s like… 7:30 in the _fucking_ morning!” When the noises didn’t stop by verbal command, she rubbed her eyes awake, splashed some water on her face, and at least had the nerve to put on pajama pants, since she couldn’t walk around in the halls with just a large t-shirt and panties.

Stomping down the halls, she banged her fist against the door, what would be a knock, as she was trying to remain calm and was clearly failing in that. Once the door swung open, Mitsuki marched in and didn’t care if the twins were against her doing this.

“G-Good morning, onee-san.” Luna stammered, as a simple greeting to try and deter her wrath. “I know you’re in a bad mood, but we’ve realized that maybe you were right and we might be in trouble bringing him in…”

Mitsuki spun around, her bed-head showing and glowering at them, ignoring Luna’s plea entirely. “I try to get some sleep around here after a stressful night and here you are, waking me up. Care explaining to me why?”

“A-Ah, Mii-chan, um…” Leo seemed to be the guilty party, though obviously wasn’t up to saying it.

“What? Spit it out! I hate it when people don’t finish their sentences.” The idol hissed, her face morphing to fit with her current mood.

“He’s awake.”

Those simple words made Mitsuki turn around faster than her head could. It left her spinning, but now she could see that their guest was, indeed, up. Despite his injuries, he moved around fairly quickly. She didn’t know whether he had been burned or electrocuted… that’s why she had to get the first-aid kit to ensure that she wasn’t making the wrong diagnosis. It wasn’t the criminal marker that was on his face that caught her attention. It was those dilated, circular azure eyes that ensnared her focus. Mitsuki felt as if in that moment, she could trust him. …Well, she wasn’t that stupid, so she had to ask him some array of questions. Before she could even open her mouth, he beat her to the punch.

“…I apologize if I ruined your beauty sleep.” The man remarked, as he walked forward and politely gave a nod to her. “Leo was the one that wanted to duel me.”

However, Mitsuki wasn’t in for playing games. “That’s not the problem. I have another issue entirely. The question is when you’re going to leave.” If looks could kill… it was certain that would’ve happened in a heartbeat.

“Mii-chan, don’t be so uptight! I mean, he’s not a bad guy –”

“To that, I say bullshit, Leo. We may have brought him here, but that doesn’t mean he’s staying.”

Luna sighed, shaking her head as if she was watching two children fight. “You better knock it off, you two.” She said.

“I’m not a dumbass. I know perfectly well what we’ve done and what consequences will rear their ugly heads for this.” Mitsuki had plenty of experience dealing with a lot of things, but this wasn’t anything she truly ever calculated for.

Her nerves were already jumping. Something about this guy seemed so off to her, yet she couldn’t place a finger on why she was having such issues. It was one thing for him to leave, but it was another thing entirely if he was staying… Mitsuki wasn’t sure if the twins fully understood. Maybe Luna did, but Leo was always the one persisting on such bullshit that she didn’t really have much power over stopping him, considering their parents were overseas. Mitsuki promised the twins’ parents that she would keep a watchful eye on them. She never had the intention of helping this trespasser, but it was unfortunately too late to back out now.

“You have quite the mouth,” The stranger pointed out, observing the three of them, as if their behavior was unusual to him.

Mitsuki placed her hands on her hips. “So? And what’s your point? That I shouldn’t do it because it’s a bad influence? I’ve heard that same old story time and time again. If you’re planning to preach, you’d best not do it to me.”

“I was just about to say you have a pretty voice. Such vulgar language doesn’t suit you.”

Now it was her turn to blush. She heard various compliments, so this obviously shouldn’t faze her. This was a rare occasion that her perfectly composed persona had not been challenged in before. It irritated her to no end that this person had the audacity to even mention such things that only her fans would. If he thought that he was going to score with her, she had to make it very clear that she didn’t like that sort of behavior. After all, being an idol was brain-rendering enough…

“S-Shut up, crustacean!” Mitsuki insulted back, mocking the jagged raven spikes and golden highlights, as if trying to gain some sort of control back. “I don’t need a crustacean to tell me what to say and not say.”

To the twins, this sort of action from their perspective must have been odd to see. Mitsuki wasn’t the type to be tsundere – and even if she was, she certainly would have been to other guys, not to this one. Trading insults to each other was a badge of honor though, a status symbol of sorts. Making somebody act tsundere had to be an achievement. Breaking through their carefully woven shell, trying to open them up… if it was one thing this guy was accomplishing, it was driving Mitsuki up the wall.

“Cute joke. But not as cute as you, I’d bet. I have a name, you know… it’s Yusei Fudo.” Now honestly, he was just messing with her, trying to hide a smile, or at least to feign some sort of poker face, as Mitsuki now had the name of Yusei Fudo to roll around in her brain, to memorize and make sure that she never forgot... God that sounded so fucking sappy.

Breaking the tension between the two, Leo began to show off, as per the usual. “You’re a duelist, right?! Then let’s duel!” He excitedly proclaimed, as if on cue. “My King memorabilia is my treasure, and it’s my dream to become the King! Are you a fan of the King too?”

Mitsuki honestly didn’t care about Jack and the figurine, or even the poster, though apparently it caught the crab-head’s attention. The merchandise was nothing significant. Though she had a feeling that he was more than just a tourist, as the atmosphere shifted to one of anxiety and jealousy. Mitsuki didn’t know much about him, but she felt the unbridled pressure that plagued his mind.

“I’m not a fan.” He muttered, attempting to ignore the plastered face in front of him.

The eldest twin was agape, then made a comeback of his own. “It’s almost a shame that you Turbo Duel then!”

“Why are you saying that then?”

Pointing to the red Duel Runner at the front door, Leo was disdained with having his opinion tested. “You’re a Turbo Duelist, so you must want to be the King!”

Blatantly ignoring the small boy, he walked over to his Duel Runner and began to inspect it, as if Leo didn’t exist.

“He’s ignoring you.” Luna said, as Leo went on one of his usual tirades, which prompted Leo to go and find the one thing he believed would convince him.

Mitsuki, however, was more interested in chatting with him. “I Turbo Duel too. But not as often.”

“Oh really? Maybe we can duel sometime. Hopefully once you have your bra on though, because that would be awkward if we dueled in your pajamas.”

“H-Hey! I don’t wear pajamas all the time!”

When Leo was finished with his search, he shoved the envelope almost into his face. “Ta-dah! See this?! I have a chance to duel the King!” He waved the piece of paper, as if it was some sort of trophy already. “This is an invitation to the Fortune Cup! These were sent out at random and since Luna doesn’t feel like going, I’m going to in her place impersonating as her.”

“You won’t be able to do that.” Luna sighed, yet again disapproving of her twin brother’s antics.

“I’ll be able to pull it off!” Leo pouted, drawing his face in and at least trying to act somewhat tough.

Never changing from a calm disposition, Luna kept herself still seated. “You’re being way overoptimistic about Yusei.”

“Well, obviously he should be trusted! You and Mii-chan are just non-believers!” Leo, taken aback, began to try and defend their guest.

“You’re shouting.” Luna rigidly mumbled.

Yusei had overheard the conversation, so he stopped what he was doing. “I should thank you three, I appreciate you for bringing me here… but you’re better off not getting involved with me.” He rose from his knelt position, already beginning to go. “I don’t want to cause you guys any more trouble…”

Leo noticed this, already starting to panic. “You’re no trouble at all, Yusei!” He blubbered, grabbing his Duel Disk and attempting to put it on. “Duel me, since you’re a duelist! And being a duelist means that you can’t back out of a challenge and must always accept it! I want to face all kinds of opponents.” Hyperactively shaking now, Mitsuki realized that Leo honestly meant what he said, as his Duel Disk slipped down his arm, making the child get even more insecure.

As he tried to fix it the best he could, Yusei seemed to be reminiscing for a slight moment. About what, Mitsuki didn’t know. What she did know was that as soon as he saw Leo doing that, he shut the door and went back over. “I accept.”

Outside on the balcony, they were preparing to duel. Mitsuki was sitting alongside Luna and kind of felt like dueling herself. Her Plant deck was already prepared and raring to go… but she preferred to not ruin this precious moment. At least she was permitted to get dressed and have a shower, as well as brush her hair to make it nice and luminous. She had gotten used to not dueling, but she still had the urge. It seemed though that Yusei didn’t have a sense of trust at the moment, since he kept a lookout.

“We’re on the top floor, and it’s always been us three up here. Mitsuki has one half and Leo and I live on another. Our parents are overseas. Tatsuya, Mii-chan’s younger brother, is probably going to cram school right about now.” Luna explained, as if she could read Yusei’s mind.

Mitsuki gave a soft smile as she looked at the boys. “Have fun, you two.”

“Duel!”

**Leo: 4000 LP**

**Yusei: 4000 LP**

“I’ll go first, Yusei!” Leo said. “Draw!”

Pulling out his first card, it seemed that he was pretty much delighted with the hand that he got. Leo couldn’t believe the luck that he was having. “I’ll summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!

“Now I activate Celfon’s effect! This allows me to roll a die, and whichever number I get is the number of cards I get! If there’s a monster in the number of cards from my deck, I can Special Summon it.” Leo said, as a die appeared out of thin air, landing on a three.

Upon checking the top three cards on his deck, Leo had obtained a monster. “I special summon Morphtronic Magnen to the field! And the rest of the cards I drew get reshuffled back into my deck.

“I set a card and end my turn.”

  * Morphtronic Celfon; 100 ATK/100 DEF

  * Morphtronic Magnen; 800 ATK/800 DEF

  * 1 facedown spell/trap




Yusei, upon drawing, had observed that he would have potential trouble if he let Leo continue the way he was going. He never seen those type of cards before, so to say he wasn’t worried would be a bit of a white lie. It seemed that he was just a kid happy to play Duel Monsters. This behavior reminded him much of Rally, and their resemblance… so that’s why he couldn’t refuse him. So he was trying to create a card flow chart in his head as usual, the one thing that he was particularly good at.

Once he found a strategy he liked in his hand, Yusei planned to go with it.

“I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!” As the warrior was on the field, Yusei knew that he could get rid of at least one of Leo’s monsters. “I enter my Battle Phase and Speed Warrior’s effect activates, doubling it to 1800.” The dark-haired duelist showed the ghost of a smile, confident his strategy would be successful. “And I’ll attack your Morphtronic Magnen!” Yusei said, as a white aura surrounded his monster and Speed Warrior began to charge at Leo’s monster.

Though it seemed Leo had something already up his sleeve. “I activate my face-down, Morphtransition! This negates your attack and switches my Magnen to defense mode.” Leo exclaimed. “Now its effect makes Speed Warrior unable to select a monster besides Magnen as an attack target!”

It wasn’t like he’d had any other choice but to end his battle phase, and Yusei knew that he could have attacked Leo’s Magnen, though part of him desired to see what else Leo could do. Unfortunately, Speed Warrior’s effect wore off, meaning that if it was the right time for his opponent to make a strong monster, he could and he would have nothing to stop it. “I end my turn.”

  * Speed Warrior; 900 ATK/400 DEF




Leo drew again, this time showing off his excitement even more, grating both Luna and Mitsuki’s ears. “I summon another Magnen to the field in defense mode. This forms an attack lock! Then I activate Celfon’s effect!”

This time, the result was a measly two. Mitsuki crossed her leg casually, watching the scene unfold, unnerved slightly that he was playing a bit better than he normally would have. Considering the draw power he had, if Yusei couldn’t draw anything strong enough to beat down Leo’s strategy, he wouldn’t have much of a chance to make this duel worthwhile or even a little bit interesting.

“I special summon Morphtronic Datatron to the field in attack mode!” Leo said, as he was giddy with glee, shuffling back the remaining card into his deck. “Now I activate the spell card, Gadget Box! What this does is that I can special summon a Gadget Token in attack position. This lets me summon a Gadget Token each turn, but it can’t attack. If I use Gadget Box’s effect three times, it’ll get destroyed.

“Also, I can use Datatron’s effect to tribute my Gadget Token to inflict 600 damage to your life points, Yusei!” Leo added.

  * Morphtronic Celfon; 100 ATK/100 DEF

  * Morphtronic Magnen; 800 ATK/800 DEF

  * Morphtronic Magnen; 800 ATK/800 DEF

  * Morphtronic Datatron; 1200 ATK/600 DEF

  * Gadget Box; spell card




**Leo: 4000 LP**

**Yusei: 3400 LP**

Since now it was his turn again, Yusei could think a bit more about the situation. _For a kid…he sure is good. But maybe I have something that can remedy this situation..._ Drawing out his card, he made sure to check his hand. The current hand he had wouldn’t do much good against him… besides, it was best not to think about his hand too much.

“I send Nitro Synchron from my hand to the graveyard to activate Card Rotator. This allows me to switch the battle positions of your monsters.”

Mitsuki thought that it was a clever move, so she gave Yusei a small clap, as if to show that she did appreciate that he was doing something about the situation. Luna kept on pointing out throughout the duel that Leo was getting way too into it. Though Mitsuki couldn’t blame the kid for wanting to get really passionate about dueling. She wondered what else Yusei could do to turn this around for him…

“Now your two Magnens are in attack mode and your Celfon and Dataron are in defense mode.” Yusei continued, activating cards left and right. “Now I summon Junk Synchron to the field and also activate his effect! I can now bring back Nitro Synchron to the field, with its effect negated.”

Leo was staring at the two monsters on the field, biting his lower lip, showing that he was worried of what Yusei was already up to.

“I tune my Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron together to create a new monster!” Yusei seemed to almost have rehearsed his phrases. “Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Junk Warrior!”

Clad in silver and purple, it was a menacing sight to behold. The monster’s rose-tinted goggles were off-putting when they were switched on. Even more so was the fact that Leo had to contend with a monster with 2300 ATK and 1300 DEF. It was much higher in defense and could pulverize anything on the field with one attack. Mitsuki’s jaw dropped down even further when she recognized that this wasn’t his last play – at least not yet – as he then began to speak up again.

“Now I tune my Junk Warrior with Nitro Synchron!”

As the two monsters disappeared from the field, Leo’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates, almost cowering at the mere thought of another Synchro Summon within the same turn, evidently stuck in a state of disbelief. “No way!”

“Gathering feelings will become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!”

This point everyone was just dumbfounded, save for Yusei. There were no words to describe how stunning something could be. A move like that was almost like… a miracle, times ten. Nobody that they knew could pull something like that off. Maybe Mitsuki could have done it, but she was awed by the magnificent strategy that Yusei performed.

“Nitro Warrior, attack Morphtronic Magnen!” One punch later, Magnen had crumbled into a smoldering dust. Leo already lost his cool, considering that he lost 2000 life points in one blow. “And now I use Nitro Warrior’s effect, turning your Celfon into attack mode and I attack again with my warrior!”

Wiped off the face of the field, Leo’s life points had zoomed all the way down to zero, ending the duel, with Yusei the victor.

Automatically, Leo began to sniff, realizing that he had lost. Luna walked over and said, “You sure cry easily.”

“I could tell you enjoyed dueling from the bottom of your heart.” Yusei said, as he stepped over to comfort the child, which turned out to be a lecture yet not too preachy. “But your dueling was self-centered. You were just satisfied that you got all four of your Morphtronics together… you didn’t come up with any strategies in case somebody could reverse their counters. If you were to duel all smug, you’d be on a long road to becoming the King.”

Leo then lowered his head, but Luna was kind enough to put a hand on his shoulder. “Cheer up. You both had a lot of fun together and made a nice memory.”

“Yeah. Damn, though, that duel was intense. It’s been such a long while since I’ve seen anyone duel like that!” Mitsuki had gotten up out of her seat and had a classic smirk on her face. “Almost makes me want to see if you can handle my tactics!”

Jumping up, Leo had to speak his mind. “I want another duel with you! Mii-chan can’t have a turn until I get a rematch.” He wildly declared.

“No fair! You had your turn, I get to have mine!” Mitsuki growled vivaciously, beginning to tickle him for grins and giggles.

Yusei put his finger on his mark, as if a reminder of what he really was. “Look at this mark. If I stayed here, I’d only cause you all trouble. I can’t do that.”

“I wanna help!” The elder twin whined, not willing to see him go so soon.

Luna interrupted the bickering, saying, “There goes Leo’s _I-want-to-help-you-out-itis_ again. But Yusei, can you rest up here for the rest of the day?”

“You might as well stay. Besides, I… well…” Mitsuki’s face turned pink, as she was searching for the words of what to say. “I want to make sure that your bandages are checked and taken care of.”

Meanwhile, a silver-haired man was sipping casually at wine as he waited for a certain person to come in. He couldn’t trust Mikage with it. Well, as far as he could throw her. Why trust that woman with the information that he was about to do? He was planting all these invitations purposely – not because the duelists didn’t have talent, but rather for a more sinister reason entirely – he had a mission to perform. This Fortune Cup was a key to his plans.

As the door slid open, he took one more sip and placed the glass down tenderly, as if it was his own child. “Yes, Lazar? Do you have anything for me?”

“Yes, sir. All the invitations have been sent out except for Yusei and Mitsuki. Yusei has recently recovered his Deck and his Duel Runner, and is hiding out in the Tops area.” Lazar candidly reported, straightening out the papers.

“Get those invitations sent out. Those two are participants after all…”

Currently, at the door which juncture into the Tops residential area, a certain Satellite investigator was arguing with a Neo Domino investigator, that was on guard. “You’re in a different branch. Sorry, sir. For the safety of the residents and privacy reasons, you aren’t permitted entry under any circumstances.”

“I can’t believe this!” Tetsu Ushio backed off from the guard. Ushio went to bitterly complain to his assistant, “These Securities in Tops treat me like I’m the Satellite scum!”

The assistant adjusted his helmet, attempting to soothe his superior. “Those type of Securities flaunt about being native-born, sir. It’s only natural.”

Ushio bit his lip, glaring up at the tall skyscraper. “We’ll just have to find another way to capture him then!”

It wasn’t long before he had the whole place surrounded by Securities, with another pair of eyes from a certain Saiga watching the scene unfold.

As the minutes ticked by, between caring for the injured and dealing with text messages, Mitsuki also had done some shopping for the day as well. Luckily, he was staying overnight at a friend’s place. It was pretty convenient that her brother would make a disappearing act. Yusei exited the door of the twins’ apartment, she had knowingly stood outside, expecting him to come out. Looking up to see him, the young lady adjusted her denim jacket and pocketed her cell phone.

“Yo. Might as well have a cute escort for you to get downstairs, eh? Plus I have my card, so they’ll assume you’re my guest.” The idol offered to him.

Yusei seemed appalled at her unnecessary gesture, but nodded to her regardless. Going down the elevator together and heading to the garage was the initial plan… however, bright lights soon blinded both of them, with the roar of a Duel Runner going off. When they were able to finally get their vision back, Securities were blocking the path out.

Ushio’s scar was clear as day, his well-pressed uniform and uniform helmet showing  that he certainly had a bone to pick with somebody. “Freeze! Miss, get away from that criminal –”

“Oh fuck off!” Mitsuki was in no mood to deal with the authorities. “Who are you to tell me what to do? In case I’ve recalled, he hasn’t beaten the crap out of me. Whatever did he do wrong?”

“ _You –_ ”

Before it could escalate any farther, a certain voice popped in, rather innocently into the conversation. “Now, now. No need for a fuss.” A short man with lilac hair and clown make up stood between the two parties, flashing a badge to what appeared to be the head investigator. “I’m Lazar of the head of special investigations. I’ve come to give Yusei and Mitsuki a message from Rex Godwin.”

“He stole a Duel Runner from the Security Warehouse! That woman is obstructing justice by not letting us take him in! Both should be placed under arrest…!” Ushio’s argument for jailing the two was cut off by Lazar.

“It is in your best interest _not_ to disobey the director’s orders. Be on your way.”

Lazar turned to them and handed them pictures; for Mitsuki, it was her brother and personal friends, Yasu, Sayaka, and Patricia. Yusei, it was Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nerve. Under both pictures, were invitations to the Fortune Cup. “Should you two refuse to enter, these individuals in the pictures will receive pain beyond your wildest imagination. I advise you, for their sake, you to compete.”

Like he appeared, he now disappeared, along with the Sector Security lackeys. It was painful to imagine losing her friends, but her brother was now in the crossfire as well. She was told that she had to take care of him. The excruciating pain now turned into a searing anger unlike anything she had ever felt. She needed to hit someone. Specifically, the person standing next to her. She tried to contain whatever emotion she could, but inevitably, she began to sob. Her world had been torn asunder. Many times Mitsuki had been bothered by her siblings, but never once did she want to see them get kidnapped.

“It’ll be okay, I promise–”

“You fucking bastard, don’t you even dare say that. Do you realize that our loved ones have been kidnapped and we’ve been blackmailed to participate? Or am I the only one who was paying attention?!”

“I was.”

The tension was thick enough that you could slice knife between it. Mitsuki was having a sort of stand-off with Yusei at this point. Her belief was to stay strong, no matter how cruel things got for her. Yet the tear stains that marred her cheeks said otherwise. Turning her back on him, she had punched the wall, denting it slightly, making her knuckles bleed.

Saiga, however, had appeared in the nick of time, before Mitsuki could lay a finger on Yusei. “Sorry to break up the lover’s quarrel, but I have a place for you to stay for the night if you want to –”

Mitsuki’s downcast look said it all. She didn’t want them here. She didn’t want to hear them. Everything blurred around her, her vision swirled and any sound distorted against the cold metal walls. Not even waiting for a reply, she went off in the other direction, in despair at the light of her situation.

Getting all the way up to her room, she collapsed on her bed, clutching the pillows and crying herself out until she couldn’t feel anything anymore. The emptiness of the apartment closed in on her, as Mitsuki realized that for once in her life, she had a lot of things on the line, including the lives of her brother and friends. If she messed it all up… they would all end up dead because of her.


	3. Haze

Luckily for Yusei, he had shelter, thanks to Saiga. It was an old place, decked out to be a condo. But actually, he enjoyed the colors combining in a mismatched style. It reminded him of the personalities between the twins and their lovely neighbor. He couldn’t blame Mitsuki being so upset. In fact, he didn’t know what she had to endure herself. This was just adding her as a potential ally… if they could cooperate together and actually function as a team.

He didn’t know who Godwin had kidnapped in order to ruffle Mitsuki’s feathers but… it must have been people who were very close to her. That was probably the reason why she nearly lashed out at him. Yusei gritted his teeth. Now that he knew that the stakes were even higher, he didn’t have a choice but to accept. Chances were if he met up with Mitsuki again, it would be easier to chat with her then.

“Earth to Yusei. You there? Do you realize that the Securities will track you because of what happened tonight with Ushio?”

Saiga’s tart tone implied that he(idk if saiga is a boy or a girl wasn’t pleased that he managed to get Securities back on his ass again. Though Yusei didn’t intend for this to happen to be honest. He didn’t mean for any of it to.

By shrugging off the warnings, he stared at the wealthy districts of the city, envious of the world that girl lived in.

When the sun rose again, Mitsuki had found herself making a brew of black coffee in the morning, nearly smashing her mug while trying to pour her drink. Last night clearly was a wreck… so she didn’t expect that today would be any better. Hearing Leo’s shrill voice through the walls, even though it shouldn’t be bloody possible since she was ensured that the walls were soundproof – well, hell. Might as well start the morning off on some sort of note. Quickly stripping off her pajamas, she stepped into new clothes and even put on some makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes. Rapping the door quite saucily, Leo opened the door this time.

“Mii-chan! Yusei is gone! Have you seen where he went?” Leo asked, as Mitsuki headed to the twins’ kitchen.

Mitsuki stood at the stove, starting to make breakfast. It was normal that on her days off that she’d tend to the twins. She’d kind of gotten used to it, considering that their parents knew her parents, and all that jazz. “What do you want for breakfast this morning? Omelets or waffles? I was thinking of doing some crepes, but I might save that for dessert today.”

Luna giggled. “I’d like an omelet please. Oh, can you make an omurice actually?” She requested, as Mitsuki nodded to her question.

“Oh, yeah. Dexter called! We’re going to duel the Black Rose Witch today.” Leo said, nearly causing Mitsuki to drop the frying pan on her foot. “We’ll beat her for sure!”

Immediately placing the pan on the burner and putting in some butter, she turned up the heat on the stove. “Are you kidding me? She’s a legend, dummy. Do you honestly think that she’ll come out to us lowly duelists?”

“Maybe… you could challenge her!” Leo suggested, making Mitsuki’s head reel somewhat.

Spitting out the coffee that she was drinking, Mitsuki placed her mug on the countertop as she flipped the eggs. “No.”

“See? Even Mii-chan is sensible enough to know when rumors are just rumors. Besides, she’s a mature and responsible adult. With age comes wisdom.” Luna spieled, as Leo rolled his eyes and showed off his Duel Disk.

“Yusei fixed our Duel Disks so we can duel you a whole lot better now, isn’t that cool?!”

Giving a dead-panned look, the idol continued making breakfast, ignoring the whole excitement about Yusei. Honestly, if he never came along… well… no. It would have happened regardless. Since she was now a participant of the Fortune Cup, she was now tied up with that amongst the idol business, and she was sure as hell her agency wasn’t going to like the answer that she had. She had her invitation on her, and she was planning to show it to the twins… though it might only create more issues. Regardless, Mitsuki didn’t luck out. Luna had noticed a corner of the invitation coming out of her pocket.

Luna blinked. “Hey, what’s that in your pocket, Mitsuki?”

Pulling it out unceremoniously, Mitsuki flashed her invitation to them. “I’m in the Fortune Cup.” She said bluntly, her eye contact unwavering. “I got my invitation… in the mail last night.” There was simply no way she could tell them the truth behind what really happened… she had to lie. It was the only way to save face.

“Oh wow! So that means… we’re gonna compete together!” Leo cheered, hugging her waist.

Luna smiled at Mitsuki, giving her a thumbs-up. “I bet you’ll make it to the top ten, maybe even the top three.” She said lightly, trying to up the mood of the atmosphere. “You might even beat the King.”

Mitsuki’s mind flickered back to Jack, who was the only person who could be King. The fact that she had a chance to defeat him… it was a relishing feeling. She could feel it on her tongue, almost. It was a feeling that she could have lusted for. Perhaps this wasn’t too much of a disadvantage as she had originally thought. She could possibly beat every single competitor there and get the prize. She didn’t need a title to be satisfied. Though kicking everyone’s ass in the tournament and have a woman get the prize for the first time? Well, for the hell of it, she definitely would want to try it out, just once.

Smirking to herself, she finished preparing breakfast, and gulped down her meal in a few minutes. Rushing out the door, she figured that it was time to hit the pavement and see if Yusei Fudo was willing to have a little chat with her.

Tinkering with his Duel Runner, Yusei was working to fix up parts in the machine that had been in need of repair after his run-in with Ushio. He didn’t know how to cope with the idea and the fact that he was being blackmailed to participate.

“Say, why is Sector Security so interested in a guy like you?” Saiga piped up, as he folded his arms. “You sure ain’t the type to cross the law, unless you have to… and it can’t be just about this Duel Runner, unless it’s the top-o’-the-line…”

Yusei paused in his work. “I’m not sure but –”

Sounds of a motorcycle had come to a stop. Mitsuki opened up her visor and lifted off her helmet, sighing in relief. She enjoyed the asphalt and smell of fresh air. Her gothic outfit fit her Duel Runner – a sleek, black one at that, with a scarlet rose insignia on the vehicle. She dismounted the Runner elegantly, her laced up onyx-colored military boots with white laces being the star of her appearance. Gothic Lolita fashion was the normal wardrobe with her, along with red lipstick and neatly defined eyes. However, it had to be modernized somewhat, as she was more forced to wear shorts or jeans when out riding.

Saiga whistled. “Hot damn. That’s one smokin’ ride.” He remarked, somewhat analyzing the Duel Runner that was parked there outside.

“Thanks.” Setting her helmet on the seat and ensuring that the break was set, Mitsuki walked over to Yusei. “…About last night, I apologize.”

Yusei still was stunned, perhaps from the fact that she had her own duel runner, or that she wasn’t acting tsundere today. “Uh, it’s no problem. Why are you here?”

Flashing her picture, her eyes had a hint of gloominess to them. “You know exactly why. The Fortune Cup, to be precise. Normally, I don’t go to just anyone without a reason. This time, it’s personal. We might as well make a partnership.” Mitsuki remarked airily.

Flinging a picture at Saiga, Yusei didn’t address it right away. Saiga had left the room, saying he was going to contact someone to help free Yusei’s buddies. Mitsuki had only waited for a moment, as she held out her hand to him.

“Do we have a deal, Yusei?”

At Godwin’s complex, he was outlining his scheme to capture the Signers to Jack, who obviously wasn’t even bothering to pay attention.

“Whatever. It’s simply preposterous.” Jack muttered, as his amethyst eyes gave a quite stormy look.

Godwin knew that he had to reel him back in. “Yusei will be competing. Thus giving you another chance to prove that you’re the best. Also, Mitsuki, I hear is going to be competing as well…”

The blond had to contemplate for a moment, even when Godwin left, Jack didn’t know what to think. First of all, he was savoring the idea of going at it with Yusei again. He was also torn based on the fact that Mitsuki was going to be in the Fortune Cup as well. Unexpected events were a way of making Jack shut completely down. His worries were extending, multiplying… it infuriated him to no end.

As he walked down, he saw Mikage standing there, tending to some menial task. Telling her meant that it was breaking his silence… risking a few things, especially his job, in the process. It was showing that he, as an inferior to Godwin, had an opinion. “Mikage. I believe that Godwin is up to no good.”

“Are you even sure that you can handle this? Jack-sama, where are you going?” Mikage’s cropped blue hair was spinning as fast as she could when Jack was starting to head out after saying that.

Looking back at her, he was said, “I’m powerful enough alone to control the Crimson Dragon. I bet that these ‘allies’ won’t even fit my quota.” Jack wholeheartedly believe in what he was do in his head. It was only natural for a King to know what was best for himself.

Her stay with Yusei was short yesterday, but Mitsuki had other duties to tend to. Her producer was less than happy, although the production figured out that marketing their top idol winning in a major competition was bound to make a truckload of money and could be used for charity purposes.

_I just wish that… things were a bit less complex._ Mitsuki thought to herself as she parked at the garage again, noticing that a taxi was speeding away at that moment. It was odd to her, since normally taxis wouldn’t be around this sort of area.

“Who’s the chick?” The spiky-blue haired man asked, as Yusei was looking up from his tinkering.

Yusei seemed to be adamant to introducing. “Shirohane.” He referred to her last name, only for the older man who was there gasping.

“That’s the mega cute idol, Mitsuki Shirohane-sama! Your music is simply fantastic and so are your outfits!”

Mitsuki’s face flushed as she was taking in the compliments. Well, at least they didn’t regard her older sister for once. It was Erika who often was tagged as the ‘sama’ honorific out of the siblings. Her sister probably would never let that happen. She almost was viewing herself as some sort of classy fashion girl. Clearly, at least Mitsuki thought that her sister was the reason why most girls wanted to be models instead of idols. God, her sister was the epitome of a nutcase in a handbasket.

“Ah… well, thank you.” Mitsuki said. “And you two are?”

“I’m Yanagi! Oooh, I should show you my Treasure Deck! I bet you’d like at least one of the pretty gems I got here!”

“Jim Himuro. Pleasure to meet you.”

Introductions easy to get out of the way. Mitsuki was about to pull out her deck from her holster, though it seemed that she wasn’t going to duel against Yusei today. Himuro and Yanagi also must have noticed Yusei’s deck, and since they had been imprisoned, had never seen his deck before.

“I challenge you to a duel, Yusei.” Himuro smirked as he already was stepping outside, so they could have a proper space to duel.

Mitsuki groaned. “No fair. I want to duel him too. Let me at least duel him first? Pretty please…?” Her plea was ignored though.

Yet, it wasn’t going to happen. The first move wasn’t even made. Because a familiar white Duel Runner rode up onto the scene, halting all manner of dueling procedure.

“Hello, Yusei.” Jack had this smug look on his face, the one that reminded Mitsuki faintly of her sister. Oh, that was a terrible image indeed. “Hello, Mitsuki-chan.”

If Jack’s intrusion added some fuel, Yusei sparked a fire with it by accusing. “Jack, you ratted us out! Why did you do something like that?”

“Hmm? It seemed that your words don’t mean a thing to me.” Jack didn’t even acknowledge the fact of his previous squabble, let alone apologize. “Because I’m nice enough to return this to you. So at least show some gratitude.”

A card went flying through the air, which Yusei caught. The idol only had taken a glimpse at it. The words of “Stardust Dragon”, they’d burn in her mind, forever imprinted there. “Face me in the tournament. …Oh, and Mitsuki-chan? Good luck. I’ll be looking forward to see if you make it into the finals. If you make it, that is.”

Taking his leave, Mitsuki wished that she had at least throw a jab or done something to show him a piece of her mind. She didn’t take kindly to those who just tagged honorifics onto her, especially to ones like Jack, who wasn’t even her friend. Yanagi obviously was thrilled that Yusei had his ‘precious card’ back.

“You’re definitely a Signer!” Yanagi exclaimed, almost looking like a child in a candy shop. “And Jack was the one you dueled the night we were captured!”

Mitsuki absorbed those words and then, something happened. As if... a memory had been dug out from a secret hiding place. What Yanagi said echoed in her mind, it was like she knew… the words almost came tumbling out of her mouth, like somebody unzipped the contents of a makeup bag and dumped them all out.

“You won against Jack, didn’t you, Yusei?” Mitsuki questioned, which only left a gaping hole of silence between the four of them.

The whole matter of her wording enough made to make Yusei react. “How do you know that? I was there. Yanagi was there, he was outside the dueling arena when the Crimson Dragon appeared. How… there’s no way you could…”

“I don’t know how, or why… I just do. I know that you dueled Jack at that time.”

Inside a darkly shrouded room, which somewhat resembled a chamber from some other time period, Godwin already had most of the planning out of the way. He knew what he was about to say was going to make a difference.

“You five, the Dueling Assassins, go out into the city. You’re area of expertise in dueling surely will make her awaken.” Godwin commanded.

As such, the five dissolved into the inkiness of the room, until they were no longer physical beings. Godwin actually, for the first time in a long while, smiled. Everything was according to his design…

The subject about the Signers didn’t come up again. At least to Mitsuki’s knowledge. Saying things and knowing them are two different topics entirely. What bothered her was that she remembered being at the KaibaDome. It was impossible. If she had been inside, Jack surely would have pointed her out.

Heading off to Daimon Area, she knew it was a poor choice for an idol to be escorted by what the majority of the population would call scum. Himuro mentioned the place, making Yusei and Yanagi interested. She didn’t know whether or not Himuro sensed her vulnerability, yet he didn’t object to having her come along.

Yusei had approached Leo, who had obviously been asking about the Black Rose Witch but getting little to no result at all. In Leo’s excitement in seeing Yusei again, he went and did something classically stupid.

“Dexter, this is Yusei!” Leo introduced, as Dexter timidly hid, frightened of the criminal mark on his face.

“N-Nice to meet you. I’m Dexter.” Poor Dexter wasn’t having his luck turn around. Being short was one thing, having glasses enough made him a target for bullying.

Leo then prompted a question. “Oh yeah! Do you guys know anything about the Black Rose Witch?”

“Heard the rumors.” Himuro said, shrugging it off. “Nothing more than an urban legend, set on scaring everyone.”

Yanagi nodded. “Of course it’s a tall tale! There’s no such person around here who can do such things.”

As if as mentioning the name brought out disaster, it did. The ground was torn up by massive thorn bushes, ripping everything into two equal parts. Among the fog was a massive dragon, with the witch in tow. Pain coursed through Mitsuki’s eyes, forcing her to cover them, as she felt drop after drop of blood land on the dirt below her. Wait. Blood? Out the corner of her eye, it was indeed so. Lifting her hands off her face after the blood trickle came to a halt, Mitsuki felt a burning sensation in the back of her eye sockets still. That’s when she noticed that Yusei also had a mark on his arm. Mitsuki had been rendered speechless.

Leo, being the child he was, he ducked through the decayed wasteland and pointed at the witch. “Black Rose Witch, I challenge you –”

Just as Mitsuki had been fixated with Yusei, it seemed that the witch was also aware of the glowing flesh in front of her. “Wretched marks!” She cursed, teleporting away, causing the whole chaotic scene to quiet down and smooth itself out.

She ran into an empty alleyway. The witch had been shocked not only to discover those like her, but seeing the girl bleeding from her eyes, who also had the mark. Was it truly possible that she… no. It was all some sort of bad dream. Panting from exhaustion of fleeing, she was unaware of a cackling Lazar on the high scaffold, watching the witch from above.

Even on the day of the Fortune Cup, Lazar had eloquently told his superior about the Witch being a Signer and that she had received an invitation as well. This gathering was a most interesting set up of people, in which that each contestant had a significant role to play. Godwin was pleased with this revelation that the most possible feature of this show was to awaken the impossible. To awaken her. To show her what she truly was. Godwin wouldn’t say who the she was. Her identity was integral to make the Crimson Dragon appear.

“By the power of the Crimson Star, they shall all gather here…” Godwin whispered, enthralled of seeing what would come next. Jack shadowed him, sitting rigidly in the chair, watching Godwin’s every move. Though to Godwin? It was all a play, set up to entertain the throngs that would fill the seats.


	4. Stupefaction

Even when the Fortune Cup came around, it was no surprise that she was on the lookout for the witch, ensuring that she wasn’t around. Not that Mitsuki could switch the mark on and off in her eyes. It looked almost like her eyes were tattooed somehow. Dragons were swimming around in her pupils, taking up space. It bugged her and was creepy to no end how they stared back at her.

Clustering around together, at least she had the company of Yusei, Leo, Luna, Dexter, Yanagi and Tanner. She wasn’t the only one that was affected by the Fortune Cup. Leo’s excitement really was awkward, because Mitsuki couldn’t take this tournament as a joyous moment anymore.

“How do I look, guys?!” Leo squeaked, as he felt Luna’s kick.

Luna was disgruntled at his behavior. “I don’t act like that at all, Leo… seriously, you need to calm down.”

As they were about to depart for the ceremony, Yusei patted his shoulder. “Lose the make-up, Leo.” He advised.

Himuro had been silent the entire time. With Mitsuki heading off to the ceremony with the boys, did he realize that it was a set-up too? It was obvious that he wouldn’t have been keeping his mouth shut for just nothing.

“Ladies and gentleman, the Fortune Cup is getting started!” The MC yelled into his microphone, with his salmon colored suit and bright orange bow; his black hair standing up in the air, looking like it could have possibly been a second microphone.

The current King came out blazing in his duel runner, with Red Dragon Archfiend towering over him. Both of them had stopped in the center of the stadium and the contestants rise into the stadium, each looking at one another. They were opponents now. Despite whatever relationships that were shared with each other, contestants were examining one another, assessing their potential power.

In the stands, people were already spreading rumors about the man with a criminal marker, potentially stealing an invitation to get in. This whispering stressed out anyone associated with Yusei, who actually knew more than face value.

“Don’t pay attention to them,” Yusei told Leo quietly.

However, the MC was left speechless as a muscular tanned man walked over and took his microphone. “As a duelist up there, what is it that everyone sees?” Pointing to Yusei, he continued. “He is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as all contestants. Having cards, marker or not, they are all the same, no one here should be ashamed of anything. It is rather you, in the audience, looking at him through your trivial rose-colored glasses, who are the blame.”

The crowd remained silent, until applauds came from the Rex Godwin, what some considered to be the true ringleader of this charade. Everyone clapped, and Mitsuki played along, not wanting to be excluded from the speech.

“Thank you, Bommer.” Godwin then turned to the stands. “Everyone here is equal. They all have the potential to win. Therefore, I must implore that you simply enjoy yourselves so we can all have a wonderful time.”

Soon the screens were starting to whirl, almost like what one would see in a casino. “Match-ups are selected by random, and will pair up the players accordingly. And the first duel is Luna against Bommer!” The MC announced.

Rex and Lazar were both in the box room together along with Akusu on a monitor. Shortly, all the Signers would be together. This was when the duel at its maximum potential, the Enerdy system would respond. If Akusu was correct, of course. He had installed a number of D-Sensors throughout the stadium, which were making a full account of a Signer’s response heightened by the dueling.

Godwin could care less about Akusu’s explanation. He rather got bored of being told about the statistics. As long as it works, it should produce results that he desired. Godwin switched it off, as he took a look out into the stadium, watching the event.

As the contestants were preparing in the green room, Leo had went over to Yusei. “Meet me in the finals, Yusei!”

Yusei nodded to that, as Leo scurried off. Mitsuki had this itching feeling in the back of her mind that this Fortune Cup was more than just some game for the title. It was another game entirely, set up to entertain the masses.

“Our contestants are here for the first match of the Fortune Cup!” The MC announced, clearly as excitable as Leo. “Luna versus Bommer! This is going to be one thrilling match to kick off the tourney!”

Shaking hands, as it was customary to do so, already Leo had to open his mouth. “I liked your speech earlier.”

“I heard that Luna was a girl. You seem like a boy to me.” Bommer detected a miniscule difference between hands, that shown a sign of attention to detail… and a world of trouble for Leo from the get-go.

Leo stumbled back, laughing nervously. “People just think I’m a boy, but I’m girl enough!” He strikes a more feminine posture, trying to be cutesy.

Though in the crowd, Luna got angered at this, muttering that she doesn’t act like that under her breath.

“Let’s duel!”

**Bommer: 4000 LP**

**Leo: 4000 LP**

Bommer drew first, seeing that his hand provided what he wanted. “I play Star Blast. I choose my Summon Reactor・SK for its effect. I pay 500 life points to downgrade the level of Summon Reactor・SK by one until the End Phase.” His plays were graceful yet fast, as if he knew what requirements to fill. “I then summon my Summon Reactor・SK in attack mode. I set a card, and end my turn.”

To Mitsuki, it was evident that he had some form of experience with his deck, he must have dueled various opponents in order to make such a move. Of course, at the cost of 500 life points from the start, she didn’t understand why he made that choice. If it was to summon a strong monster, that would make sense. But there was nothing else besides that set card to defend his monster.

Did he expect that Luna – or, who really was in this case Leo – to have nothing to stop him with?

  * Summon Reacher・SK; 2000 ATK/1400 DEF

  * Face-down 1 spell/trap card




**Bommer: 3500 LP**

**Luna (Leo): 4000 LP**

Honestly, the lights and the sights of a major tournament were already getting into Leo’s head. There was no way that he could really keep up the Luna act to last for one day, but he was sure that he was going to make it count as much as he could in order to get far enough to reach the finals. He wanted to impress everyone!

He drew up Morphtronic Celfon. _Perfect! I can use this to get more cards out to perform some major lock downs!_ Leo thought, as he was figuring that he would put that plan into motion.

“I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!” Leo exclaimed, though Bommer was wondering what he was up to, as apparently Summon Reactor・SK’s effect went off, staving off some of his life points.

Bommer blinked. “Every time you summon a monster in attack mode, you take 800 damage.” He pointed out, though it was pretty much Leo’s fault for not being more observant of the situation.

Mitsuki, however, in the green room, sighed. _Why the hell didn’t the kid think that when he summoned such a strong monster… that he could put it into defense? Celfon’s effect isn’t all that useful… Unless he pulls out a strong monster to overpower Summon Reactor・SK._ She thought, as she kept her eyes on the monitor.

The other contestants were also watching, attempting to understand the confusing start to the second turn.

Leo still decided that he had to keep on going. “I activate Celfon’s effect!” The result was two, so Leo picked up the top two cards of his deck. Finding his Morphtronic Boomboxen among the picked up cards, he smiled. “I special summon Morphtronic Boomboxen to the field in defense mode!”

Shuffling the remaining cards back into his deck, Leo smirked. “I set down one card and end my turn.”

  * Morphtronic Celfon; 800 ATK/800 DEF

  * Morphtronic Boombozen; 1200/400 DEF

  * 1 face-down, spell/trap card




Up in Akusu’s section, he was unable to get a reading on his sensor, so he turned up the power. This caused Luna in the crowd to ache, though Akusu didn’t notice that Luna was in the audience.

“I’m not getting a proper reading or any reaction on my scanners.” Akusu complained bitterly, distraught at not being able to have his machine work.

Lazar had to re-affirm the facts. “Luna is a Signer. We’ve checked the background data.”

“I am getting a small reaction on from the audience though…”

When he said this, Akusu furiously had begun to work on pin point the reaction to be coming from Luna in the audience. He had made the machine active during the initial start but had to crank it up as it went on, not enough to be lethal though.

**Bommer: 3500 LP**

**Luna (Leo): 3200 LP**

This already was irritating and it wasn’t even a challenge to Bommer. He had a feeling that something was going on and he didn’t like where this was going.

“I summon Trap Reactor・Y FI in attack mode.” Bommer remarked, as he then pointed at Celfon. “I attack Morphtronic Celfon with Trap Reactor・Y FI.”

As the large reactor was about to swallow the cell phone up, Leo shook his head. “I activate my face-down, Morphtransition! This switches my Celfon to defense mode and negating your attack!”

“Trap Reactor・Y FI’s effect activates, destroying Morphtransition and inflicting 800 damage to your life points.” Bommer remarked, as the card on the field blew into smithereens. “Now I attack Morphtronic Boomboxen with Summon Reactor・SK –”

“Boomboxen’s effect activates! This negates your attack!”

“I activate my face-down Damage Summon. I pay 800 life points to special summon Spell Reactor・RE from my hand in attack mode.”

Leo was agape at the monster that entered. This probably wasn’t something Leo had seen that he’d do.

“I attack Morphtronic Boomboxen with Spell Reactor・RE. Then I set a card and end my turn.”

  * Summon Reacher・SK; 2000 ATK/1400 DEF

  * Trap Reactor・Y FI; 800 ATK/1800 DEF

  * Spell Reactor・RE; 1200 ATK/900 DEF

  * 1 face-down, spell/trap card




_Why isn’t she using the power of the dragon? I thought she would put up a good fight…_ Bommer thought while the turn was switched out.

**Bommer: 2700 LP**

**Luna (Leo): 2400 LP**

Leo realized the situation was dissolving faster than he could recover. Bommer’s field was strong and intimidating enough. There was no way to pierce the offensive and get in for a quick win. In his hand, he didn’t have much really to counter Bommer.

All he could do was hope that this card he drew would be a winner.

Examining his hand, he immediately found that maybe there was a way to turn it all around. Leo had to make his move now. “I activate my Celfon’s effect for defense mode.” The result turned out to be three, which was even more of a blessing to Leo at this point. Finding that he had Morphtronic Datatron, Gadget Box, and Morphtronic Magnen among his selection, and not finding what he liked, he shook his head and reshuffled the three cards back into the deck. No dice.

“I switch Celfon to attack mode and use its effect again!” Leo exclaimed, as the result came out as a one. He got Datatron again. “I special summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode.”

Taking the damage was one thing, but Leo still was contending in the game, so he had to make this turn count.

Leo smiled, as he remembered what he could do. “I tribute Morphtronic Celfon to activate the effect of Datatron, inflicting 600 damage.” He said. “Then I tribute Morphtronic Datatron to summon Gadget Hauler in attack mode. I can use its effect to discard Morphtronic Magnen to increase its attack by 800. I also play Factory of 100 Machines, removing from play all the Morphtronic monsters in my graveyard to increase the attack of Gadget Hauler by 200 for each removed monster until the end phase. I have four removed from play, so it’s up to 2900 attack now.”

Of course, taking more damage was less than ideal. But if he could pull this off? It would be for the books and Leo would prove once and for all the damage it was, it was a remarkable feat for him to tell when he became King.

“I attack Trap Reactor・Y FI with Gadget Hauler!”

Mitsuki also noticed that because of the difference in attack and Bommer’s current life points, Leo actually had a real chance to pull through like the underdog he really was.

“I activate Delta Reactor.” Bommer said. “I sent my three monsters to the graveyard to special summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE in attack mode, ignoring the summoning conditions, of course.”

Because of that, Leo opted not to attack. He had to end his turn. He knew what was going to happen, to say the least… his effects were gone, too… He was in more than just trouble… he was about to lose. And in front of everyone.

  * Gadget Hauler; 2100 ATK/0 DEF




**Bommer: 2700 LP**

**Luna (Leo): 800 LP**

“Draw.” Bommer didn’t even need to say much now. “I send one card from my hand to the graveyard to activate Flying Fortress SKY FIRE’s effect. This destroys your Gadget Hauler.”

The Gadget Hauler went down in flames, sinking into the graveyard, with Leo just standing there, unable to stop him. He knew who had won. Bommer had finished him off with one more attack, and his stomach dropped when his life points hit zero.

Bommer had won, there’s no denying how much shame and ridicule Leo felt in that very moment. He wouldn’t forget this day. It was etched into his mind that no matter how much he wanted to be King, there were much stronger opponents that had the strategies and the tactics to make everything crumble apart.

After the end of the duel, Lazar had an arrangement to meet with Bommer. “About your suspicion of you dueling a boy…” He displayed the paperwork, with a satisfactory smirk. “She has a twin brother.”

Over at the box platform, Akusu was looking towards Godwin. “How are we going to handle the situation?” He noticed that the man didn’t pay attention. “…Sir?”

Godwin kept grinning at the image of Luna in the audience. To him, this was a minor setback. However, this would change soon.


	5. System 0

Mitsuki had taken over to watch Luna and Dexter to try and cheer up Leo after his loss to Bommer. Though really, it didn’t bother her. He was close, she had to give Leo credit for that. He should've armed himself more carefully with traps or been a slight more conservative with his moves.

Upon approaching Yusei, it seemed he had the best advice, “The experience you got from losing should prove useful later on, Leo.”

“Thanks… make sure to win for me, okay?” Leo requested.

Passing by them, Mitsuki felt a cold chill pass her, making her spine tingle with danger, fraught with her sixth sense going off like there was a state of emergency. Their eyes met. The girl was glaring at her and Yusei… did… she know her? It couldn’t be. It was just a huge coincidence and nothing more. That was all. Yet… she couldn’t shake the feeling that her premonition wasn’t lying for once. Leo spoke up, probably with the same question on everyone’s mind.

“What’s _her_ problem?”

This was a bit unusual, even for Gill Randsborg. He had talked with Rex Godwin and Lazar about the duel coming up next. What he was talking about with them somewhat… disturbed him.

“Your opponent, Aki, is a Signer.” Lazar informed. “We’d like you to act as our hound to expose her true identity.”

“I disdain completely from hounding young maidens! To do that would be cruel and unfair of the highest degree!” Randsborg states.

Though, however, his expression completely made a 180 degree flip when also told about her reputation as the Black Rose Witch, how she terrorizes the Daimon Area. “You can withdraw, I wouldn’t blame you. This match is a fight for one’s life after all…” Lazar mentioned.

Randsborg drew his sword and raised it. “I pledge to slay the forsaken Witch.” He declared, his eyes glistening with a desire of justice and honor to fulfill.

“Introducing Gill Randsborg, the second contender of the Fortune Cup, and vying to win the glory in the duel, as a knight in shining armor!” The MC announced as Randsborg walked up to his side of the field.

Once more, raising his sword, he declared, “I shall win this duel for the sake of all!”

This made the audience go wild and give loud cheers to support Randsborg and what seemed to be a ‘noble’ cause.

The MC then continued with his speech, “His opponent is Aki Izayoi, a mysterious girl whose merits are unknown.” The platform began to rise and rise, as the audience now were muttering amongst themselves as a Victorian-wearing girl was now standing on the stage.

Leo, who was in the crowd, bit his lip slightly. “I’m sure I seen her before…” he muttered, puzzled at her appearance being so similar to somebody else that he’d seen earlier.

“Her deck… it seems to be in pain…” Luna said, a reaction already going off, as she was watching the duel arena below.

A cloaked figure smiles as he waits for the duel to begin, waiting to see if what he desired would happen as he predicted.

“I shall give you no mercy, Witch!”

**Aki: 4000 LP**

**Randsborg: 4000 LP**

Randsborg drew his first card of the turn. Luckily for him, he declared that he would get the first turn. “I summon Masked Knight LV3 in attack mode.” As a little knight monster hopped onto the field, Randsborg smirked. “I activate Masked Knight LV3’s effect, inflicting 400 damage to your life points!”

Without even _flinching_ , Aki took it. It wasn’t like it was new to her, more of just like she expected it.

“Instead of attacking, I’ll use Level Up! This sends my knight to the graveyard and special summon my Masked Knight LV5.” Randsborg declared, as the higher level monster appeared in thin air. “Now I activate LV5’s effect, which inflicts 1000 damage to the witch!”

Again, Aki was oblivious to the cheering and focusing on her opponent, keeping a rigid frown on her face. It was deterring to watch, seeing her take damage and not even react.

Randsborg didn’t mind of her attitude towards him though. “I’ll set a card and end my turn.”

  * Masked Knight LV5; 2300 ATK/1300 DEF

  * 1 face-down, spell/trap card




**Aki: 2600 LP**

**Randsborg: 4000 LP**

Drawing out her card, she didn’t give a damn about the crowd or Randsborg verbal abuse. All that was on her mind was recruiting that girl. Her eyes were bewitching. As if she belonged somewhere above all these rank humans. Aki wanted her. It was a selfish desire, yes. She didn’t care. Aki could convince her. She knew where she belonged. Those luminous golden eyes that bore the wretched mark.

“I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode. Then I activate Seed of Deception, which allows me to special summon 1 Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from my hand.” Aki ticked moves off like it was on a list that she had to take care of. “I special summon Copy Plant in defense mode. Then I activate the effect of Copy Plant to make its level equal to Masked Knight LV5’s. I can then combine these two monsters.

“Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!”

The marks immediately began to react, causing both Yusei and Mitsuki excuriating pain. A strong breeze cut through the crowds, every single last patron surprised at the witch’s monster. Bommer, who had been sitting in the green room with the pair, had stared at the screen blankly.

“The Black Rose Dragon is a creature of ill omen that brings forth ruin and destruction.” Bommer said ominously. “You two also seem familiar with it.”

Indeed they were. Probably more than they’d like to be, was the case. Mitsuki’s eyes were still glowing, as if it was a pulsing heartbeat that wouldn’t come down anytime soon.

Aki smirked, or it was perhaps a trick of the light, entertained by those who were afraid of her monster. “I use Black Rose Dragon’s effect to destroy all cards on the field.” Each card disappeared in rose petals, leaving the field barren and ripe for the picking. “I now set a card and activate Black Garden. As long as this card is face-up, any monster that is summoned through something other than the effect of Black Garden will have its attack halved while Black Garden is face-up and then a Rose Token will be summoned onto the controller’s opponent’s side of the field in attack position. During my main phase, I can destroy Black Garden and any monsters on the field to special summon a monster whose attack is equal to or less than the total attack of the destroyed monsters. I end my turn.”

Once the pain subsided, Mitsuki’s heart was pounding through her eardrums. What… what was that… The pain came back. The mark came back too. Did that dragon have some damned significance? It didn’t matter. She needed eye drops. Perhaps Mitsuki could keep eye drops in her personage from now on.

  * 1 face-down, spell/trap card



  * Field Spell active; Black Garden




The audience easily became unsettled by the witch’s presence. Randsborg could hear their voices, trying to tell him to be careful. He didn’t care much about the warnings because he knew that he was going to win. Randsborg was that confident in himself. He drew Martyr Flag, as he knew that this would help him significantly out with his play.

“I activate The Warrior Returning Alive! I can add Masked Knight LV3 from my graveyard to my hand.” Randsborg kept on going, pumped up by the support of everyone in the stands. "Then I summon Masked Knight LV3 in attack mode!”

Because of the effect of Black Garden, Masked Knight LV3’s attack was reduced to 750, and Aki gained a Rose Token on her side of the field in attack mode as well.

Randsborg wasn’t going to let this stop him though. “I activate my knight’s effect!” He said, as he knew he could just win through card effects alone. Even though she lost 400 more life points… she wasn’t worried.

“I activate my face-down, Doppelganger. Now whenever I take effect damage through a monster’s effect, you’ll take the same amount of damage. And since I just took damage… now you’ll lose 400 life points too.” Aki countered.

Physically, it shouldn’t be possible to hurt Randsborg, but he now had a scratch as a result of just losing some measly life points. Giving the scratch a few strokes, Randsborg started to dramatically demand, “Reveal your true identity!”

“I’m not the same as any of you,” Aki had spat back foul words back at him.

“I set two cards and end my turn.”

  * Masked Knight LV 3; 750 ATK/800 ATK

  * 2 face-downs, spell/trap cards




**Aki: 2200 LP**

**Randsborg: 3600 LP**

It wasn’t right, what she was doing. She was mildly aware of her… issues. The world though saw her as a monster. What else but to just reaffirm their beliefs? Aki wanted to believe in somebody. That’s why she was so selective, so narrowly picking and slimming down options. If she picked somebody who had the same powers as she, it only made sense. They’d be alike in a sense, ones who could sympathize with her.

Drawing out her card, she decided on a whim, to just activate for the hell of it. “Mark of the Rose. Now during each of my end phases, your Masked Knight LV3 will return to you. However, during each of my standby phases, your knight now belongs to me.” Aki gave a look of disdain and boredom, as she was already deciding what her move will be. “Now you’ll feel how it’s like for somebody precious to betray you. Masked Knight LV3, attack him directly.”

The knight had charged forward as it was commanded, but at the wrong person this time. Randsborg was still standing, but he was left in awe of her spell card’s might. But Aki still had more for him.

“That’s not all. I activate the equip spell, Vengeful Servant. Each time this Masked Knight LV3 switches control, the controller receives damage equal to its original attack. I end my turn.” Aki said ruefully, with a hint of a delight in her tone.

As the monster switched back to its rightful owner, the Vengeful Servant’s effect activated, causing Randsborg to fall to his knees. Still, he rose up, albeit shakily, trying to regain whatever composure was left in him. “You…! I activate my face-down! Level Change!”

Per usual, the Masked Knight LV3 disappeared, and out popped in its place was a Masked Knight LV5. Though Black Garden still was on the field, and his attempt of curbing her from using his monster worked with a price hanging over his head. Another Rose Token was summoned to the field, as a reminder that Aki still could change this duel around, and now that Randsborg had not just one token to deal with, but two. Eventually, if he summoned another, there’d be three he have to take out.

  * Rose Token x2; 800 ATK/800 DEF

  * Field spell active; Black Garden

  * Spells active; Mark of the Rose, Vengeful Servant




**Aki: 2200 LP**

**Randsborg: 1350 LP**

Battered up, slightly worse for wear, it seemed that that the knight had paid a bit more than he bargained for. Promised a duel for his life… it was something that maybe he shouldn’t have taken it so lightly. She was a lot tougher than he originally imagined. Randsborg had drew into a Glory Shield.

“My Masked Knight LV5’s effect goes off, meaning I can special summon a Masked Knight LV7!” Randsborg said, as the monsters seemed to switch places. Though because of the Black Garden that was currently up, it still reduced its attack. At least he could stop her from using Mark of the Rose and Vengeful Servant on him again. Another Rose Token was added to Aki’s side of the field, too. “I use the equip spell Glory Shield onto my knight, which if my knight attacks, the witch cannot activate spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step.”

Randsborg smiled, as if he had the sensation of winning on his side. “I attack your Rose Token!”

As the Masked Knight LV7 dashed up to cut the Rose Token out, it oddly remained there. It was as if it refused to be destroyed. Which was impossible. It should have been destroyed. There was no way that Aki had some sort of trick up her sleeve. Was it the doing of her power? Could she literally just change the game’s rules at the final, crucial second? It seemed to be the case, as Randsborg was getting more and more frustrated with each minute that token remained there.

Whatever the case, he wasn’t deterred in the slightest, as he showed off. “Glory Shield’s effect allows me to destroy a spell or trap card! And I choose your Doppelganger!”

Glory Shield’s spikes stuck into the trap card, as it made it fly into the graveyard. It seemed that Randsborg seemed to be gaining some ground back on the situation. “I can use Masked Knight LV7’s effect to inflict 1500 damage!”

Aki did, this time, instinctively flinch. She didn’t have much life points left, and she probably wouldn’t last long at this rate.

“I set down a card and end my turn.” Randsborg said.

Underneath that face-down was a Martyr Flag… and he planned to use it to double his monster’s attack on Aki’s battle phase when she attacks it with one of her monsters, so that way he could win the duel. It was set in stone and Randsborg was positive that he was going to defeat her.

  * Masked Knight LV7; _1450_ ATK/1800 DEF

  * Equip spell active, Glory Shield

  * 1 face-down; spell/trap card




**Aki: 50 LP**

**Randsborg: 1350 LP**

Aki drew into Lord Poison. She didn’t know how this would work out, though she had to make the risk. It was all or nothing, she didn’t have much choice in the matter. Only one path she needed to take in order to win this thing and end everything.

“I use Black Garden’s effect to destroy itself. This also destroys all the Rose Tokens I have on my side of the field.” Aki said, as Black Garden disappeared from sight, making the scenery finally look normal again. The whole time it looked like a garden from hell, now the stage being back to what it looked like only meant one thing. “This means I can summon something that is equal to the three Rose Tokens that are destroyed. So I special summon Black Rose Dragon to the field.”

In a flurry of rose petals, Black Rose Dragon came back to the field, roaring as if it was grateful for its master for saving it from the bottomless abyss of the graveyard. “I remove Wall of Ivy from play. This means that Black Rose Dragon’s other effect activates. I can make your face-up monster’s attack 0 until the end phase. So I choose your Masked Knight LV7.”

Randsborg clammed up, shaking in the suit of armor, knowing exactly what she was going to do to him.

“I attack your Masked Knight LV7 with Black Rose Flare!!”

Back up in Rex Godwin’s box, Akusu slammed his hands on the desk, “There’s no response from the Enerdy sensor.” Even on the video screen, he seemed more animated, especially because of the fact that the machines didn’t work again.

Unleashing devastation on gigantic proportions, it destroyed not only the monster on the field but literally knocked Randsborg down for the count, making him moan in pain, as it was evident some cuts were exposed and blood spilled onto the floor. Everyone in the audience, a good majority were screaming and yelling at the ‘witch’ to go away. Aki didn’t even acknowledge them and did what they only asked to. She walked off the duel arena, leaving a collapsed Randsborg to be taken to the hospital.

“Aki’s battle has just begun…” The cloaked figure murmured.

**Aki: 50 LP**

**Randsborg: 0 LP**

During the transition scene, knowing that she probably wasn’t going to duel anytime soon, Mitsuki had been taking a bit of a stroll. She wasn’t aware that somebody was stalking her every move, probably worse than what Jack would have done.

Each time that she looked behind her, the figure found a way to hide itself, as it desired to take her away, to take her away from everything and groom her into a different state of mind.

The idol shuddered, as she had a sensation that somebody was tailing her. _No, it’s only nerves… that’s it. I got to keep walking. No sense in standing here._ She thought as she went forward once more.

Mitsuki’s skin prickled, as she felt a hand on her shoulder, as she knew that she had been walking alone the whole time. She nearly screamed, but a hand covered her mouth. A soft embrace from behind and then she realized her eyes were being also blinded. Soon a sharp kick to her backside made her crumple like a leaf. Her consciousness faded to black as she could feel the last remnants of being dragged away.


	6. Rose

She felt locked away somewhere confiding and tight. Banging on the door, trying to make sense of the sensation she was being subjected to. Who could have possibly done this to her and why? It made her want to scream but her throat was dry. Could have it been hours? Days? It certainly couldn’t have been weeks, that’s for sure…

Hoarse from crying out, she kept her fists balled up and slammed each one into what felt was like a wood door or a metal one. Mitsuki couldn’t tell what the hell was going on.

Voices. Her ears could detect them. They were muffled sounding. Had she been drugged? Her vision felt sluggish, her tongue number than that one time where she eaten a whole whopping nine strawberry shortcakes.

“…has she awaken yet?”

“It would appears so, Aki. But please, give her some time. We don’t know how unstable her powers are…”

“I want to see her now. Don’t get in my way. She’s making a fuss already. Keeping her caged up… Divine will not be pleased with this development.”

Apparently an argument sprung up between Aki and this unknown other, referring to somebody as Divine. Whoever Divine was, it seemed he was the head of this operation. Mitsuki kept on hitting the door with all the strength she had in her upper arms and hands. Hearing the door finally slide out, she fell forward and into somebody’s warm touch, cocooning her in their embrace. God, Mitsuki now understood what being like jelly was. When she regained her energy to stand, she chose to just rest in the person’s lap.

“Welcome. Are you alright? I apologize for having to hit you… I don’t think that logic would have swayed you over otherwise.” The voice was like static to Mitsuki, almost as if she was speaking a different language. “You’re not like those pathetic humans out there. The machine has restored some of your more… tragic memories, I’d say. You’ve repressed them quite well.”

Mitsuki couldn’t understand or even contemplate the sheer idea that she had been forgetting about something. No way. She knew weird stuff and it seemed impossible but… why would her brain lock up memories like that?

“Ah. It would help if you had your blindfold off, wouldn’t it? Here you go.”

Bright light permeated her vision, causing the idol to cringe and cover her eyes. Though, again, those soft, petite hands managed to stop her from doing so. To take it all in. When she finally could see again, Mitsuki’s was sitting in Aki Izayoi’s lap.

Reflexes reacted naturally, putting herself a fair amount of distance between her and the witch. This had to be some bloody joke from a science fiction novel. Aki… the one who was dueling earlier… had _kidnapped_ her. Mitsuki didn’t know what was worse, having to deal with the texts from Jack or this.

Mitsuki’s motor muscle began to move again. “W…why did you… you…!” She stuttered, as Aki got closer, seemingly aware of the issue.

“Kidnap you? Well… again, as I told you, you wouldn’t listen to reason. I had to take you before your duel started at least. It’s currently close to the next duel of the tourney.” Aki calmly replied, not missing a beat. “Your so-called friends aren’t aware of your disappearance. Not even your idol agency. In fact, this place is sound-proof, so screaming for help is unnecessary.”

_She’s bloody insane! She’s more than a witch, she’s a **fucking** psychopath! I should have never gone alone…_  Mitsuki thought, her eyes scanning the area and she noticed that her clothes had been changed. She was in a white dress, with what appeared to be sacred markings on it.

Aki tilted her head, as she clapped her hands together. “Ah. You’re wondering about your outfit… you are a sacred being. That means, you are a psychic duelist. As to what else you are… well, do you truly want to know?”

This wasn’t the first time hearing the name, though it certainly wasn’t the last. Mitsuki kept silent, as a video monitor was playing, showing pictures. The pictures were slightly grainy, but other than that, Aki performed the narration.

Mitsuki then finally spoke up, “I don’t get it. You kidnap me. Say I’m a psychic duelist. And expect me to believe you?”

“Then your memories are the key. Do you remember this?” Clicking a button on a remote, Aki had pulled up a picture of Mitsuki in her younger days dueling. It was a slideshow, showing that she had injured the person after dueling, thus people were already fearful of her.

“Y…Yeah…”

Aki then pulled up another picture, more of Mitsuki in her teenage years, as the production was covering up the scene of an incident caused by Mitsuki alone, with rose petals scattered everywhere and blood staining the area. Each picture provided memories that were painful and were replaying in her mind over and over again.

“It’s alright though. It’s not your fault entirely. It’s their fault for lying to you in the first place.” Aki sat next to her, beginning to comb her hair. “We can utilize your power to its full potential and then you’ll prove all those humans what you are truly capable of. Doesn’t it sound nice? Having the ultimate power… having the whole world in the palm of your hand?”

Mitsuki bluntly nodded, as if somebody had made her head move in agreement. After she went to take her agreement, Aki had lifted her up to her feet and held her in her arms, cradling her tenderly. Mitsuki felt like a sack of bones and flesh compared to her.

Taking her to the back area, she was blushing slightly. Mitsuki couldn’t believe that Aki was actually being nice. “It… It’s not a problem, is it…?”

“Not really. We just have to make sure that when you duel, you know that you’re part of us already. This part is secretive to the rest of the other halls.” Aki said, as she was taking Mitsuki’s hand and leading her into a room. “You can sleep in my room for tonight at the Arcadia Movement building. I’ll make sure you have instructions to get there as well.”

“T-Thank you… I don’t know what to say.”

Aki shrugged. “Think nothing of it. Consider yourself a fellow ally of mine. By the way... do you have a blank card in your deck, per chance?”

“No. Why would I?” Mitsuki asked, knitting her brows together, as she was taking a look at her deck.

“You’ll see what I mean.” Aki tartly replied, as she was checking the drawers of the room and then pulled out a red rose choker and then smiled. “Wear this… it’ll control your power. Of course, we haven’t made a hair roller for you yet.”

“Hair roller?”

Aki tapped her hair roller, showing how it was rolled up in her hair. “This one, to be precise. Hopefully the collar will be enough. It also functions to read your vital signs and it’s a beacon so we can talk any time that you like through telepathy. Since your powers haven’t been tested, go outside into the hallway and I’ll try and contact you.” She instructed.

Once outside, Mitsuki began to hear Aki’s voice. It was soft at first, but then it grew loud enough until she can hear her.

_Can you hear me?_

_Yes, yes I can, Aki._

_Good. Now, I have something else to show you. Follow me._

Exiting the room, Aki had rejoined Mitsuki and they headed down another area. This time it had a large machine, with bubbling water in it and her eyes glazed over. The fluorescent lighting flickered at multiple time junctures, sending it to make a beautiful light show. She had the urge to just sit and melt into the water and wash away all the worries and troubles. Aki had to tap her shoulder to remind her to not to daydream.

“This machine here is not only for relaxing. But the full potential of the Crimson Dragon within you can be read as well. From here, we can gather the data and then after we’re done, we’ll send you straight back to the green room, as if you never left them…” Aki weaved in and out through the people with white coats, as she was helping Mitsuki into the pod. “Close your eyes and sleep.”

It wasn’t long before Mitsuki found herself back in the green room. Almost like magic. Or psychic powers. She didn’t know which. She felt fully rested though, relaxing on the bench and noticed that there was a briefcase at her side. Picking it up and looking inside, Mitsuki breathed in and nearly screeched in surprise. The next match had yet to be announced and everyone was sitting down in the room, though she had a feeling that if she made noise now, people would notice that she had something invaluable.

_Well, Mitsuki. What do you think of your gift?_

“The next duel will be a Turbo Duel to kick this off!” The MC announced, as the screen made its selection. “It’ll be Yusei Fudo versus Shira!”

Hearing that, Mitsuki automatically got up. Hell, that quick? Aki must have been some sort of magician. Her heart was pounding as she clamped the lid of the case shut when she heard Yusei’s voice. “C’mon. Our runners are in the garage… are you coming?”

Snapping back into reality, Mitsuki picked up her briefcase nodded vigorously, as she walked side by side with Yusei. She was silent for a moment, realizing that in this trunk held the very things that was luxurious, and not to mention that she didn’t quite remember bringing this with her.

“Yusei…” Mitsuki said, as she stopped before entering the door of the garage. “If… if somebody told you that you had some sort of special ability… what would you do with it?”

Pausing and looking over his shoulder, Yusei gave a grunt. “I don’t know. It’s not like I know what my mark does either. Did you figure out something about yours?”

Another pause. Sweat the size of bullets were already popping up on her face, but that increased when he gotten closer to her, his intimidating figure pressing her up against the wall. He brought his voice down to a whisper.

“Mitsuki. I know that you want to save your brother and your friends. Focus on that instead. Whatever these marks are, we shouldn’t lose sight on what’s important. …I’m here for you. We’re friends, right?”

An oozy sentimental feeling welled up in her chest, as she stared at his back while he disappeared around the corner into the garage. She knew that she was betraying Yusei’s trust. And that was a bitter feeling to contend with the sweet promise of what Aki told her. Mitsuki had to make sure that this was tongue and cheek though. It wasn’t like he really thought that about her… They didn’t know each other that very well, asides from the run-ins and the brief meetings.

She automatically went to her duel runner, beginning to work on the parts, almost tinkering and wanting to meld into a world that didn’t involve anyone, especially the Signers or the Crimson Dragon or even Yusei. Mitsuki didn’t give a damn. She wanted to ignore the world for a while. Couldn’t it just be merciful to her for once? Fate and destiny weren’t subjects that she wanted to get involved in.

“Duelists never dueled again after facing Shira… they got scarred for life after a duel with him.” Himuro said as Mitsuki listened in on their conversation. “Are ya going to use your Stardust Dragon in your upcoming duel?”

Yusei kept at his tinkering, obviously liking to keep his hands busy. “I’m saving this for my duel with Jack.”

“I don’t see why you’re not using it. It doesn’t make bloody sense to be honest.” Mitsuki was feeling for a wrench, and her hand was out while she was under the duel runner and Yusei handed his over.

“Revealing the best card in action is a bad idea. You’re a duelist, you should know that better than anyone.” Yusei pointedly mentioned.

Mitsuki snatched the wrench up and began to continue her fixing, only to wheel herself out from under the motorcycle, already having oil smudges on her face and cocking her head to one side. “Geez, pretty sentimental and noble of you to do so. Make sure to win this duel, okay, Yusei?” She remarked, hiding her face under the runner, so he didn’t see her blush.

Outside on his duel runner, he was staring into a holographic image of Jack Atlas, the man that he lost to. Hunter Pace didn’t enjoy the fact that he lost to him, let alone his pride and ego were bruised beyond comprehension. He also heard about the tournament. Maybe it was time to crash it. Starting up the engine, he sped off to the stadium, ignoring the Securities and had even the audacity to disguise himself as one of them.

He had overheard some interesting talk. Something about beating the crap out of some guy. He really didn’t pay attention. Hunter nearly gave himself away, as he knew that if this was the guy that beaten Jack, certainly he could beat him, and then get to the top of the ladder easily. It was a cinch.

All he had to do was take this Shira’s place and pretend to be exactly like him. The guy with the clown-face wouldn’t even know the difference. Good thing that Shira only lodged a card in his helmet instead of a knife. That would have really hurt if that was the case.

“Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, here’s a Turbo Duel to sate your hunger for upcoming duels ahead!” The MC announced, as he was pointing towards one corner. “The man with the red duel runner, a prime contender in the Fortune Cup! Say hello, to Yusei Fudo!!”

Coming on onto the track, Yusei geared up his duel runner to park at the start line. Already, people were starting to judge him. Now they were just throwing abuse simply because they could. His criminal marker shouldn’t mean a thing to them. How stupid could people really get?

It was already a tough crowd, so the MC switched to Yusei’s opponent. “And facing him is Shira!” The audience began to cheer, insisting that he’d beat the ‘marked’ Yusei. Status standards indicate that somebody like Yusei would get this much hatred and misunderstanding from the get go.

“Riding Duel! Acceleration!!”

As soon as Yusei took off, the cloak blew off of Shira. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He had been overhearing the match of Jack against a Hunter Pace, but… he didn’t expect that he’d be the one here in place of Shira. Yusei’s eyes flickered from him back to the road in front of him.

“I can’t believe this! The man who made it his life to defeat the King is now dueling Yusei Fudo! A remarkable plot twist indeed!” The MC shouted into the microphone, shock evidently on his face.

This would count for everyone else in the stands as well. Nobody saw that coming. Though Lazar, who was coolly standing next to Godwin, neither of them seemed to be as displaced as the rest of them. It was just stated that Shira was out of commission. They found him beaten up with duel runner tire tracks all over his body, stripped to his underwear, his cards a flopping mess all over the room, and cursing Hunter.

The MC, however, was slightly nervous, looking at a communication screen, waiting to see if this altercation would be approved. When he finally got the approval, the MC finally smiled once more. “This duel has been approved, ladies and gentlemen! Time to see an exciting riding duel!”

**Yusei: 4000 LP; 0 Speed Counter(s)**

**Hunter Pace: 4000 LP; 0 Speed Counter(s)**

Hunter drew his first card. He would get a set-up going, and then cream the kid, eloquently, of course. He had some sort of honor when it came to dueling. He just wanted to get on the highest rung as quickly as possible. “I summon Burning Skull Head in attack mode!” He said, as the skull appeared on the field and ignited itself. “Then I set three cards, and end my turn.”

It was a good start, all considering from Mitsuki’s point of view. She figured that he was going to lure Yusei into making a play that would cost him early on in the game. Mitsuki was fidgeting though, as she took a look up at the duel and then smiled slightly as she started to shuffle together her cards, as she was keeping an eye on the monitor, to see how this duel would turn out.

  * Burning Skull Head; 1000 ATK/800 DEF

  * 3 face-down, spell/trap cards




Yusei had to start his turn. Drawing into Speed Warrior, he took a look at his opponent’s field. It’s just because both of them had one speed counter, it could be anyone’s game, depending on what speed spells were used and what traps could destroy on which person’s side of the field. At least he drew Speed Warrior.

“I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!” Yusei said, as he then entered the Battle. “Its effect goes off. The attack doubles due to the effect. Now I attack your Burning Skull Head!”

“Nice try, but I’m not gonna let that happen! Zero Guard! This reduces my skull’s attack to zero… though you can’t destroy it.”

Yusei couldn’t believe it. Why have such a ridiculous card? That let him gain the lead. He must be insane. There has to be a reason behind him doing that… and soon he found out exactly why Hunter Pace made that move.

“Then I activate Doom Accelerator! This prevents me from losing Speed Counters via the effect of Speed World and increased my Speed Counters by 3 for every multiple of 500 damage I took during damage calculation, I get 1 Speed Counter each.” Hunter said, as the meters on the Speed Counters rose up.

Because now that Yusei’s battle phase was now over, the effect for Speed Warrior wore off, so it turned back to normal. “I set down two cards and end my turn.” He said calmly, not even alarmed. To him, he just had to figure out another way around Hunter’s strategy…

Not only that, but now Zero Guard had worn off as well, meaning that Burning Skull Head was now at 1000 attack points once more.

  * Speed Warrior; 900 ATK/400 DEF

  * 2 face-downs, spell/traps




**Yusei: 4000 LP; 2 Speed Counter(s)**

**Hunter Pace: 4000 LP; 5 Speed Counter(s)**

Drawing his card, Hunter was delighted at the advantages that he had over his opponent. Now he was going to cream him and make him pay the price for even deciding to participate in the Fortune Cup.

“I activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder to special summon Skull Base in attack mode!” Hunter exclaimed.

Yusei smiled wryly. “I activate Slip Stream. This increases my speed counters to that of yours on –”

“Whatever! I’ll tribute both of my monsters to tribute summon Skull Flame! And since I tribute Skull Base for this, I get to draw one card through Acceleration Zone. I attack your Speed Warrior!”

That was a bit rude… but it wasn’t like Yusei could do anything about it. His life point counter went down, along with his speed counter. That much wasn’t rude – but a concern that he had to focus on. With so low speed counters, it would be harder to perform speed spells, which heavily focused on them.

“I activate Speed Booster! While I have more speed counters than you, the following two effects are active. Whether it’s my turn, I can inflict damage equal to the difference in speed counters times 100 once per turn. But when it’s your turn, I can negate a number of attacks equal to the difference in speed counters.” Hunter smirked, as if he had won the lottery. “I activate the effect of Speed Booster, to inflict 400 damage to you! And to end off my turn, I’ll set one card.”

**Yusei: 1900 LP; 5 Speed Counter(s)**

**Hunter Pace: 4000 LP; 6 Speed Counter(s)**

  * Skull Flame; 2600 ATK/2000 DEF

  * 1 face-down, spell/trap card




Maybe to Yusei, it was lucky that Hunter didn’t understand the effect of Slip Stream. They were equal – but perhaps he was unaware of this – maybe that’s why Hunter underestimated him so… He needed luck or some form of miracle to pull through this round. Slip Stream allowed him to gain 5 speed counters and now he has 6, just to top it off and make them on equal footing. Drawing Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, he figured that this would help him out of a jam.

“I activate Acceleration Zone! This gives me 5 more speed counters!” Hunter declared.

Yusei knew that was coming. “I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! This lets me special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode on the field.” He said, as the hedgehog came onto the field, curling up like a ball on the field. “I can normal summon Junk Synchron in attack mode! This allows me to use Junk Synchron’s effect to special summon Speed Warrior to the field from my graveyard!”

“N-No way!” Hunter fumbled, nearly losing concentration on the track in front of him, stunned that his opponent still had something up his sleeves.

“I send Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior to the graveyard to Synchro Summon! Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Junk Warrior!”

Bursting forth from the green synchro rings, the blue-clad warrior returned, as Mitsuki had remembered it being so. She wouldn’t blame for Hunter being scared. He actually got a move out and Hunter had no way to block Yusei from doing so. Even racing around on the tracks, being nearly blurs because of the speed counters.

Yusei’s eyes looked like a flame had been lit in them, his confidence rising. “Due to the effect of Junk Warrior, it gains attack equal to the attack of all Level 2 or below monsters. This means my monster is 3100 attack points!” Yusei shouted, his hand reaching out at Skull Flame. “Junk Warrior, attack Skull Flame!!”

Soon, Hunter was chuckling. “I negate your attack with Speed Booster’s effect!”

“I set one card and end my turn.”

  * Junk Warrior; _**3100**_ ATK/1300 DEF

  * 1 face-down, spell/trap card




**Yusei: 1900 LP; 7 Speed Counter(s)**

**Hunter Pace: 4000 LP; 12 Speed Counter(s)**

Hunter was sure that he could win. He was confident enough he could do this. He didn’t give a shit about this guy. He was just some punk that he could toy around with for a while. That was trash talk, or rather, trash thinking at work. He drew another card, as he was smirking to himself, having the perfect setup.

“I activate Speed Spell - Accelerate Draw.” Hunter inserted his spell in, with it appearing on the holograms. “This allows me to draw two more cards. Then I activate Speed Spell - The End of the Storm to destroy all monsters on the field, inflicting 300 damage to each player for the monster they lost. Since I lost one, I take 300 damage. You lost two, so take 600 damage.”

Damage was inflicted on both sides, not that it wasn’t a problem for Hunter Pace, but for Yusei it was beginning to become an issue.

“I’ll remove my Skull Flame from my graveyard to special summon Speed King - Skull Flame in attack mode!” Hunter declared, as flames rose from the ground, making a demonic monster emerge from the card’s depths. “Attack directly, Speed King - Skull Flame! Take him out!”

“I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this negates your attack!” Yusei countered, as his trap flipped up, as the flimsy scarecrow took the blow.

Everyone in the crowd was awed, clearly amazed that somebody could last against such a large attack to his life points and make it out without a single scratch. It was a tense moment, as the flames licked around, threatening to break down Yusei’s only defense. When the attack finally stopped, they rounded the corner, continuing the duel, despite perhaps they should focus on the road just a bit more.

As the trap card flipped back down, Yusei looked at Hunter Pace. “Because of its effect, it resets itself face-down after its successfully activated.” He explained.

“Then I’ll activate Speed Booster! This inflicts 500 damage since the difference in speed counters is five.” Hunter sneered while Yusei’s life point counter was spiraling down. “I’ll also use Speed King - Skull Flame’s effect, inflicting 400 damage for each Burning Skull Head in my graveyard… and since I have one…”

Yusei was on the verge of losing. Gritting his teeth, seeing that his life points were a mere 400 left compared to Hunter Pace’s 1900… he had to make a miracle happen on his turn, otherwise it would be the end.

“I end my turn!”

  * Speed King - Skull Flame; 3000 ATK/2300 DEF




Godwin, who was currently in the booth, was clutching onto the desk. He was hoping and praying that Stardust Dragon would come out to prove his lineage as a Signer. Hunter had been lapping behind Yusei, and Godwin had been aware if that one was pushed far enough, something significant would occur.

**Yusei: 400 LP; 8 Speed Counter(s)**

**Hunter Pace: 1900 LP; 12 Speed Counter(s)**

This wasn’t good. No, it wasn’t good at all. Yusei couldn’t grasp the possibility that he could be beaten after this turn. So he was really gambling his luck here. He was hoping that this card he drew could could help him win this duel. So taking his last card, he added it into his hand and found that he actually had something…

“I activate Speed Spell - Shift Down. This allows me to decrease my Speed Counters to two in order to draw two cards.” Yusei said, as he withdrew the cards from his deck. It all depended all these cards. “Then I summon Nitro Synchron in attack mode. I also use Quiltbolt Hedgehog’s effect to revive itself in defense mode.”

Plays were being made, and if one didn’t watch or listen carefully, they would immediately get lost in Yusei’s banter.

“I activate my face-down, Give and Take.” Yusei continued, as the face-down flipped up, beginning to flash. “I can special summon Junk Synchron from my graveyard to your side of the field in defense mode, adding its level to Quillbolt Hedgehog’s to make it a Level 5 monster.”

Mitsuki had been watching the plays, as she muttered, “So… you’re doing that move, huh…?” She already knew what most of the others didn’t. All it took was simple addition and remembering the cards he played during Leo’s duel. It was a no-brainer.

“I send Nitro Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard to Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!”

Emerging from the cards in an equally fiery blaze, Nitro Warrior stood on the field, just as intimidating as Mitsuki remembered it to being. Of course, the audience almost pretended they never saw a Synchro monster before in their life, let alone from one who had a marker on their face. Though it was clearly obvious since the witch used one, why were they acting so stupefied right now?

“Due to the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog, it is removed from play.” Yusei stated bluntly. “Thanks to Nitro Synchron’s effect, I draw a card.”

Within his hand, all he had was Speed Spell - Gap Storm and Graceful Revival. It didn’t seem like anything could be salvaged from that hand, but it seems that Yusei still had even more exposition to do. “I activate Speed Spell - Gap Storm. This destroys your Speed Booster along with all other spell and trap cards on the field other than Speed World.” Each card that was listed was shattering, one by one falling into their respective graveyards.

Hunter’s face was priceless. “W...ha…” He couldn’t even form words but just take this turn of events the way it was.

“I attack Speed King - Skull Flame with Nitro Warrior, who gains 1000 attack during damage calculation only due to its effect.” Yusei placidly remarked as his monster geared up its fist, smashing through his opponent’s monster as if it was made out of glass, taking 800 life points from Hunter Pace’s life point meter. “Nitro Warrior’s attack reverts back to normal, since the attack is over. But there’s another effect I’d like to activate. I can use Nitro Warrior’s effect to switch Junk Synchron to attack mode and it allows Nitro Warrior to attack.”

“N-No… This can’t be happening to me!!”

Nitro Warrior’s eyes glowered at the monster, launching forward and confronting the last monster in the way with all the power it had inside. It not only destroyed Junk Synchron, but it was smack in front of Hunter Pace, causing him to spin out of control, his remaining 1100 life points zoom all the way down to zero, utterly crushing whatever hope that he had to go on in the tournament to defeat the King.

After the excitement died down, Hunter had managed to sit up and he looked oddly… happy? Yusei was about to question why he was, but Hunter offered him his hand.

“That was a great duel, kid… but next time, I won’t lose!” Hunter exclaimed as Yusei accepted the handshake. The crowd burst out into applause, as it seemed that perhaps finally some of the discrimination against Yusei was being mellowed out.

Akusu, however, wasn’t pleased in the slightest. “There’s no rise in the Enerdy levels at all!” He whined.

“Hunter Pace didn’t have enough strength to push Yusei to his limit.” Godwin retorted.

“That means the next is…”

Lazar started to laugh, as if he had been waiting for this part, but before he could continue, Jack stood up defiantly.

“What have the two of you been doing behind my back?” Jack demanded icily, without any indication of doubt in his voice about his outburst.


	7. Hello, Your Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dueling against Bommer and Yuka, another rivaling idol, Luna and Mitsuki seem to be in for a rough ride. Although, mysterious phenomenons are beginning to escalate and it seems that the Crimson Dragon is the center of all the issues that are being cultivated. Yet despite all that is happening, Mitsuki is up to her usual otaku ways, still determined to show Yusei the beauty of the fictional world. Coming to terms with reality is a lot harder than she expected, though...

It was poorly lit, but still, Lazar had a job to do. He was sitting with one of the contestants. The plans were sort of altered due to the fact that Luna didn’t duel at all. It wasn’t a calculation that was foreseen within the original plan. Hidden partially in the shadows was the duelist that was selected for the duel against a certain someone in the consolation round - Professor Frank - who had quite a particular ability in order to discern certain gifts and the like.

“I apologize for having you lose your duel on purpose. Some technical difficulties happened, unfortunately.” Lazar explained. “There’s a duelist that we would highly appreciate saving your for.”

The crowd had watched Yusei winning against Hunter Pace, which seemed to set the tone for the rest of the tourney. Back in the waiting room, the contestants from the round returned, as it was customary to prepare things for the next stage.

Leo already started to blabber though. “Yusei has some really amazing skills -” He was boasting to Dexter, until Luna huffed at him.

“ _You_ lost in the _first_ round.” Luna snapped.

This already struck a chord with Leo. “But you’re the one who lost…”

Mitsuki shrugged to this, not even giving an answer. She already had won her first match. It was pathetically simple, that it was almost a joke to her. Honestly she could care less about the grind-gearing between the twins. Sure, if one honestly thought about it, it was Luna that lost. In reality, it truly was Leo who lost.

“Hey, Mii-chan, are you moving onto the next round?” Luna asked quietly.

Raising an eyebrow, the idol hesitated. “...Yeah. I passed the first round, no problem. My plant deck smashed through. Didn’t have to bother using many of my aces.”

Leo gulped. “C-C’mon, cut me some slack here…” He mumbled under his breath.

“Mitsuki was able to duel perfectly fine! I should have dueled instead of you!” Luna protested, stomping her feet on the ground.

“But you didn’t want to -” Leo whined, cut off by Luna.

Luna folded her arms and tapped her foot this time, so she wouldn’t be so disruptive. “Maybe I’ve changed my mind!”

Luckily the intercom came up, to interrupt the constant bickering. This was a relief for a variety of reasons. Yet there was a possibility that this latest announcement wouldn’t make anyone happy in the slightest. It was kind of unexpected to be honest. Then again, this was a sort of tournament and they were supposed to take it seriously, even though they were playing a children’s card game.

“This is the MC here, letting all participants know that Godwin has graciously made a proposition: all players who lost in the first round get to participate in a consolation game. Mitsuki Shirohane is going to debut for an exposition round before the start of the second round. That’s all for now. Good luck, everyone!”

As soon as the initial shock was cleared up, everyone began talking again. This included Mitsuki’s involvement in the exposition round. That was the most unexpected part. Nothing in the program spoke of the consolation rounds, yet that was seemingly small compared to the other round.

Leo nearly squealed with joy. “Yay! I get to play as Luna again!” He cheered, looking through his deck and seemed to already making some plans of reorganizing. “Can I borrow your clothes again, Luna?”

Another disagreement blew up about this, only because of that comment. This was only going to end with a stalemate and Mitsuki was nearly dragged into most of the arguments with the twins. It was a process to get them to stop disagreeing about particular subjects.

“I’m prepared to call out the next participants in the duel!” The MC was reading off the card. “Luna and Mitsuki, please step onto the stage!”

Leo stood up, he didn’t make any change in outfit, while the spotlight was already on Mitsuki, it seemed that the second spotlight fell on the true Luna.

In a competitor’s room, Bommer was noting that the girl under the spotlight must be Luna. He figured that the imposter that he dueled showed some fine dueling. He wondered how the real thing would fare in a duel.

Seeing Luna was uneasy, Mitsuki wished she could comfort her as well. Though she was aware that Luna never really dueled all that much either. Especially considering how easily she tired from dueling… or at least that was what Leo had told her. Mitsuki was already at the banister, ready to go but she was worried for her companion. The crowd must have seen the hesitation, beginning to egg her on, as if they were waiting for an entertaining show to begin.

The older twin sat back, clearly disappointed, grumbling that he was sorry to see it end like this, most likely referring to not be able to duel Yusei.

Offering her hand, Mitsuki waited it outstretched. If she needed comfort, she’d provide it. It didn’t matter anymore. All that did matter was that she took care of her friend. As soon as Luna reluctantly stepped up and took her hand, she became aware that she was trembling.

“T-Thank you…” Luna whispered, only so the two of them could here.

Mitsuki squeezed her hand in return. “No problem. That’s what I’m here for.” She promised while she escorted Luna down with her, though they didn’t make far, as she had to encourage the young pre-teen several times.

Yanagi, being the old man he was, looked over at Leo. “What sort of deck do they run?” He asked, simply out of curiosity.

“Luna built a Spirit Deck, while Mitsuki built a Plant Deck. Luna built hers since she was able to communicate with Duel Spirits, who told her to make one.” Leo told while scratching his head. “Mitsuki hasn’t really dueled… but for some reason whenever somebody asks her to, she starts panicking.”

“Run that by me again,” Himuro demanded as he was trying to understand what Leo actually said.

The twin sighed, shaking his head. “She gets tired after hearing the Spirit’s voices, which is why she gets tired after a duel. And Mitsuki is just a wild card.” Leo added.

Proceeding down the stairs, she kept a firm grip on Luna’s hand. Both of them were holding their respective duel disks. Obviously the spotlight and the audience’s attention had been stalking them ever since they started walking.

Up in the private box room, the King had been sitting, observing the proceedings along with Godwin and Lazar after being told that Luna is a Signer.

“So what’s with the consolation game and Mitsuki in this… exposition round?” Jack demanded haughtily.

Godwin, who had been gathering his thoughts, decided to speak. “This consolation game is to affirm that she is a Signer.” He explained. “The exposition round is to confirm who Mitsuki Shirohane really is.”

A click of his finger summoned a holographic screen of Akusu, who was twirling at that very moment, taking lapses to speak. “We need a small reading on my Enerdy sensor to prove she is a Signer-”

With a wave of Godwin’s hand, this dismisses the projection without a delay, pulling up another holographic screen, which displayed Luna on it. Touching some of the buttons on the screen, going through the information. “We entered her in the tournament upon learning of an incident from eight years ago.” He cropped around the specific snippet and a swish of his hand pushes the screen over to Jack, causing a number of screens of Luna eight years ago to crop up around it. “Eight years ago, Luna had fallen into a coma while dueling.”

Pointing his finger in front of him, Godwin calls up another projection of Leo in the audience. “Leo had always been by her side, calling her name. One month later she recovered.” He stated.

Jack was already beginning to question what he had heard. “How is this related to the Signers and how does Mitsuki even fit into this?”

“After the coma, she claimed to have been in the World of Duel Monster Spirits for that time.” Lazar butted in, working his magic with the projections, bringing up one of the Nazca Lines. “The theories of the origins of Duel Monsters were created here.”

Godwin cleared his throat. “...Although, after the eight years, neither of the twins have any recollection of those events. I feel that taking her back to that world is in order, as we might be able to learn her true power.” He finished, taking down some of his screens.

“And Mitsuki Shirohane is a part of this how?” Jack queried, narrowing his eyes.

Screens floated, showing files about Mitsuki and being placed in front of the trio. “Her mother runs the shrine here in Neo Domino City as a shrine maiden, while her father goes off around the world searching for new techniques to bring to the martial arts dojo he holds.” He flickered through a bunch of screens, landing them on certain key words. “Mitsuki, however, unlike her family, had followed the route of becoming an idol at the age of fifteen and created the idol group Pleiades. However, there are rumors there have been some shady cover-ups at the idol agency regarding Shirohane-san.”

“Not only that, it seems that some of the documents are encrypted or have a sort of electronic lock.” Lazar flicked some screens over to Jack, so he could view the information as well. “Normally, there would only be one or two, but that would just involve medical files and the like. Yet despite that being the case, there is a load of information sealed.”

Jack seemed flustered by this question. “So? Her parents are weird and she became an idol instead. What’s the big deal about a bunch of files?”

“It implies that they are hiding something valuable. They set up security parameters around certain files as well. There would be no other reason that the company would have the measures up unless something occurred within the industry.” Godwin inputed. “There are rumors that Mitsuki has done unexplainable activity during her youth. My belief is that Mitsuki has some sort of power. That’s why we also are putting her out there so early. That way so we can test them both to their limits.”

“For our next matches, two contestants are participating against their respective opponents for this round; the prodigy Luna and the idol Mitsuki!” The MC called out.

Luna’s Duel Disk fits around her arm neatly, thanks to Yusei’s adjustments. “Mii-chan…” She said, noticing her cold stare at the duel field.

“The mysterious Professor Frank, a duelist with incredible talent and the idol group leader of the newly popular Ribbon, Yuka Toshiko!”

Both of them were walking down. Surprisingly enough, Frank was polite enough to bow to Luna. “I’m glad to make your acquaintance, Luna-san.” He articulated.

“Same…” Luna said uneasily.

“I’m curious how to find out the real you, the one hidden within the inner depths of your consciousness.” Frank mentioned offhandedly.

Mitsuki bit her lip, refraining to cursing at Luna’s opponent. Though it was so goddamn tempting to punch the asshole in the face.

“We meet again, Shirohane-san.” Yuka smirked while she didn’t even offer her hand. “You better be ready to duel with me. This time will be different.”

Luna then hears a voice, making a chattering whisper to her. “ _Yeah, you have the same uneasy feeling too, huh?_ ” She responded mentally.

**Luna: 4000 LP**

**Professor Frank: 4000 LP**

Drawing her first card, Luna noticed that she drew Sunny Pixie. She hoped that she could end this duel soon, so she could return to her seat soon. “I summon Sunny Pixie in defense position. I end my turn.”

“I will bring out my Symmetry Rorschach.” Frank said, as he finished drawing his card and summoning his monster. “I will use this monster to conduct the Rorschach test. I want to ask what the monster looks like, Luna.”

“W-What…” Luna was bewildered by the circumstances, but in the crowd, Yanagi and Dexter were calling out that its Crystal Skull and a butterfly respectively.

Leo didn’t say anything. His only concern was what Luna’s opponent was up to.

Luna reluctantly told her answer, “A Spirit?” The monster then was taking the form of her monster, except it grew a demonic head and attacked Sunny Pixie. “Ahhh!!”

“The test reveals that you are afraid.” Frank calmly stated. “Are you afraid of spirits and fairies, Luna?”

“That’s not how it is -”

“It is fine, I shall clear any worries you have. To do so, you must courageously enter the world of the Duel Monster Spirits.” Frank said. “I’m aware you can talk to spirits, so I deduced that you being in a world of spirits isn’t strange at all.”

 _How can such a world exist…?_ Luna wondered.

“The effect of Symmetry Rorschach activates, revealing your top card.” Professor Frank declared, as it showed Kuribon.

Luna was slightly relieved to see Kuribon was there, glad that she wasn’t alone in this crazy situation.

“Are you able to hear its voice?” Professor Frank asked.

Growing more uneasy, Luna looked to Leo in the audience for support. Then she heard Leo’s voice calling her name, but she was unsure if that actually happened or if she imagined it. Leo up in the crowd began to feel her fear.

  * Symmetry Rorschach; 1200 ATK/1200 DEF

  * 2 face-down; spell/trap cards




Picking up Kuribon from her deck, Luna had taken a sideways glance at Mitsuki, who already was having difficulty with Yuka on her turn as well. It seemed that she wasn’t alone, so she hoped that with all her heart, Mitsuki would come and rescue her.

“I summon Kuribon in attack mode.” Luna said, as Kuribon appeared on the field.

Professor Frank’s face down flipped up, hypnotizing her as he does this. “I activate Light to the Depths. This sends your top five cards to the graveyard.”

Among the cards were Swords of Revealing Light and Fairy King Truesdale, and the next top card being Ancient Forest that was added to her hand.

“If you don’t activate that card that was just added to your hand this following turn, you will take 2000 damage.”

Luna winced at the aforementioned number, and opted to do what she could. “I activate Ancient Forest. Now as long as this card is face-up, monsters cannot be summoned in Defense Position or be changed into Defense Position and if a monster attacks, it will be destroyed at the end of that turn’s Battle Phase.”

“It’s a world that doesn’t tolerate conflict,” Professor Frank interpreted.

Mitsuki, however, had noticed that something was clearly wrong. She had broken her concentration on her duel for a second, glaring at the professor. “What are you doing to Luna!?” She roared. “If you don’t stop it right now then I’ll - hyagggh…!!”

Yuka’s monster, D.D Warrior Lady’s blade struck down her life points, taking 1500 away. “Pay attention, you moron. Otherwise you’ll indefinitely lose to me!” She mocked.

“Why don’t you keep your trap shut!? I’m not done with you yet!” Mitsuki exclaimed, turning her focus back to her opponent.

  * Kuribon; 300 ATK/200 DEF

  * Field spell; Ancient Forest




Opening her eyes next, Luna saw a strange forest and found herself afraid of this place, despite it being tranquil. However in the real world, it looked as if Luna became induced in a full-on trance.

Frank drew another card out of his deck. “I activate Gestalt Trap. I target Kuribon for its effect. Now as long as this card is up, the attack of Kuribon will be reduced to zero and its effects will be negated.” The professor seemed to know what he was doing and didn’t seem to even care about what happened to Luna. “Next I equip Kuribon with Immortal Homeostasis. This makes Kuribon not be able to be destroyed by battle and during each of your standby phases, you will take 300 damage should the attack of Kuribon be different from its original attack.”

“I tribute Symmetry Rorschach to summon Ido the Supreme Magical Force in attack mode.” Frank said, rising from a pool of darkness, being slightly demonic as well.

Luna attempts to attend to Kuribon in the Spirit World, yet was confronted by the professor’s monster. “No…!”

In reality, the young girl was motionless, not showing any form of emotion. The crowd began to yell at her, telling her that she’s going to lose if this keeps on going. Though Dexter had noticed that Leo was experiencing the same loss in concentration.

“I attack Kuribon with Ido the Supreme Magical Force.” Professor Frank’s monster roared, raising its hefty claws at the tiny monster, tearing at it, but not being able to destroy it, due to Immortal Homeostasis.

“Kuribon experiences a world of pain, due to its immortality.” Frank explained. “You need to remember your true mission.”

Luna seemed to recall that conflict isn’t tolerated in the forest, Luna watches Ido get destroyed. Her smile of relief is cut short as it revives itself back onto the field, which frightened her even more.

Mitsuki, who was still worried about Luna, began to shout. “Leave her alone, you bastard! Just wait until I’m done with her… then you’ll experience a world of pain of your own!” Tears stung at her eyes, emotions spilling over and overflowing with the love she cared of her friends.

**Luna: 1800 LP**

**Professor Frank: 4000 LP**

The tranced Luna drew her next card, taking damage from the Immortal Homeostasis before she decided what her move was. She silently placed Sunlight Unicorn on the field, and equipped it with Horn of the Unicorn.

In the Spirit World, the unicorn appeared to be ready to assist Luna.

“Luna.”

Luna blinked while she looked around, obviously looking for the voice.

“Are you here to fulfill your promise to protect the Duel Spirit World from the evil ones?”   
The voice asked seriously, as if it knew who Luna was.

Standing at the front, looking at Sunlight Unicorn, with Kuribon at her feet, Luna was anxious even about this voice who was calling her.

“Come this way. You promised to protect this world.” The voice persisted.

Luna stood frozen in place. “I don’t remember making such a promise!!” She cried out loudly.

Suddenly Ido the Supreme Magical Force appears, confronting her. Sunlight Unicorn automatically leaping forward, attacking it and destroying it, taking 300 of his life points. The forest around her begins to shake, since it does not tolerate conflict, Sunlight Unicorn is destroyed. Luna then realized that she had to concentrate, otherwise she’d lose.

In the real world, Frank was observing the destruction of his monster. “I like it if you told me what sort of world it is…” He muttered.Yanagi, Himuro, and Dexter were cheering from the stands, while Leo was stuck in his own trance himself.

“Huh…?” Yusei stared up at the screen, noticing that both Luna and Mitsuki had something wrong with them. Luna was being silent. And Mitsuki had been struggling throughout her duel, covering her eyes, as if they were burning out of her skull. He left the competitor’s box room immediately.

Meanwhile, the tranced Luna began to speak. “Horn of the Unicorn’s effect… this returns it to the top of my deck…” Sunlight Unicorn disappeared, as she placed down another card. “I use Emergency Assistance to revive Sunlight Unicorn. Then I set two cards and end my turn…”

  * Sunlight Unicorn; 2500 ATK/1700 DEF

  * Kuribon; 0/ATK/200 DEF

  * Equip Spell: Horn of the Unicorn

  * Field spell; Ancient Forest




Within the Spirit’s World, Sunlight Unicorn had reunited with Luna, yet Ido had also revived itself. Ido began to progress towards Luna. With quick thinking, she climbed onto Sunlight Unicorn’s back, holding onto the unicorn’s mane with one hand and held Kuribon close to her chest with the other.

“I… It looks different…” Luna whispered, as they had been galloping away, seeing as the flourishing trees being replaced with bare, rotting ones. “What happened to this place?”

“The evil ones intents have polluted this world, they are attempting to take the power of the Spirits into their filthy clutches… This is why you are here.” The voice explained.  

Sunlight Unicorn stopped at the dry remains of a river, where a large crag stands behind it. Hearing the voice come from this feature, Luna gasped as she began to recognize the shape of a large dragon on the face of the crag.

“I know that dragon! That’s the Ancient Fairy Dragon!” Luna proclaims, causing a gush of water to fill the dry river. She shielded herself with her arm, and after lowering her hand, Luna found herself standing alone at the other side of the river, what appeared to be the past beauty of this place.

Seeing a little girl, she noticed that a younger version of herself playing there with Kuribon, Sunny Pixie, Key Mace, Watapon, Spirit of the Breeze, Jerry Beans Man, Dancing Fairy and Petit Angel. Each of the monsters were playing with the young Luna, with Ancient Fairy Dragon safeguarding the young ones.

Young Luna was creating a garland of flowers and places it on Kuribon as a crown, giggling and smiling. But abruptly the crown falls apart as the flowers wither.

“This is happening because of the intent of the evil ones, who draw nearer to this world.” Ancient Fairy Dragon murmured knowingly. “Eventually they will try to invade, pollute, and twist its control to their desire. However, there is one who can stop them. And that is you, Luna. The world is linked to your thoughts, and your good mind will repel away the mind of evildoers. Will you stay?”

Luna considered the idea. Lonely in reality, with her parents away and Leo only thinking of himself, and Mitsuki who constantly had to serve at the family shrine and balance that with idol work. But this place that she was in… is fun! “I’ll stay there to protect you guys!” The little Luna promised, with an innocent grin.

The present Luna remembered making that promise, she bit her lip and hesitated to say or even think why she forgotten such a thing.

“ _Talaya, the Princess of Cherry Blossoms, wipe the floor with her!!_ ” Mitsuki had finally finished off Yuka, quickly withdrawing her duel disk and rushing towards the other side of the arena.

Yuka panted. “How… how did she…” She crumpled to the ground, shuddering in remorse of her failure to win against her opponent.

Yusei had also been dashing into the arena, “Luna!” He called out, as he got no response, as Mitsuki joined him. This also made him realize that Frank was now also in a trance as well.

“Goddamn it… I was hoping I could end my duel earlier before this happened but…!” Mitsuki had gritted her teeth.

“Mitsuki, you…” Yusei had looked at her, noticing that she seemed to start to get into a trance-like state as well. “You need to go to the infirmary-”

“I can’t! Not while Luna is that state!” Before Mitsuki could say anything else, she collapsed to the ground.

Yusei tried to shake her awake. “Mitsuki! C’mon…! No, no…!” He didn’t believe that she would just pass out like that. Then again, since she had been in such distress during the duel, it wouldn’t be surprising.

The tranced Leo in the stands murmurs, “Luna…” He dropped off into Dexter’s lap.

Himuro checked him briefly. “He’s unconscious. His pulse is going but… I don’t know what’s going on.”

“We should take him to the infirmary.” Yanagi suggested, as he went over to aid Himuro.

Luna frowned. “I remember when I made that promise but… Leo then… he called for me…” She said quietly.

Like replaying a scene from a movie, the flashback continued, rerunning that moment, the exact moment when Leo is calling her name.

“I… _I can’t!!_ ” The younger Luna shook her head and deserted them, heading away from the Spirit monsters.

“It’s because I was afraid… afraid to protect them by myself… I tried to forget about them and locked this world away from me…” Luna confessed.

Hearing a growling noise behind her, Ido had now was there and was certainly in the mood to tear her apart.

When she thought that it was all over, a flash appeared within the forest. And there stood Mitsuki. Her eyes were filled with something. Not with fear, or judgment of the current situation, or those remotely related to the thought of fleeing. She was stepping forward. She didn’t hesitate. She just moved.

“Mitsuki! Don’t!” Luna protested, attempting to stop her.

Although it seemed as if Luna’s voice couldn’t pierce through, let alone change her course. “So, you’re the infamous Ido…” Mitsuki’s eyes flickered from Luna to the monster. “You’ve really pissed me off today. And honestly, I couldn’t give a damn about where the hell I am. All I want to do is sock you...”

The creature stared at the teen, who was approaching it at quite a strange pattern. It fascinated and terrified the monster at the same time.

Snapping her fingers, a flurry of roses appeared, scattering and reassembling, with Mitsuki walking as if it was just water. The petals were silky to the touch of those who were allied, yet stung like a thorn to those who dared crossed its territory to ruin its beauty.  

“Pick on somebody your own size.” Mitsuki spat, as a Duel Monster of her own came into being from different flower petals, a softer shade of yellow that spun around in circles. “Come forth, Chirubimé, Princess of the Autumn Leaves. Her ability is special… even if you kill her, another Plant of my choosing will spawn in her place, any plant of my choosing really. Have fun.”

Despite it being clear that it would be Luna in the real world destroying the monster with Sunlight Unicorn with the Horn of the Unicorn, the gesture was perhaps something meant of fortitude and that Mitsuki wouldn’t mind diving so far in order to help Luna.

Luna blinked, rushing over to Mitsuki and touching her shoulder. “Hey… how did you that, Mitsuki…?” She queried. But the only answer she got back was a smile, as Mitsuki disappeared with the wind peeling her away, bit by bit, turning into blue butterflies and fading away.

Yusei had gotten Mitsuki placed close by, who was still unconscious, noticed a dragon mark appearing on Luna’s arm. This made his anxiousness increase to a new level. This couldn’t be possible.

Akusu, on a floating screen in Godwin’s box room, showed results. “I report an Enerdy reading! There’s no doubt that she’s a Signer!” He says, while hyperactively holding up his sensor’s reading.

Frank drew a card, as Ido disappeared from the Spirit World, leaving Frank in its place. “Send me to this place! You really are a Signer!” Frank demanded, losing his calm and collected nature.

“I… I don’t know what a Signer is.” Luna said nervously.

“There are individuals who desire your powers…!” Frank madly accused, as Ido reappeared behind him.

Luna is now confused. “I don’t have any powers. Why me?” She began to panic. “Leave me alone!”

Surrounding trees begin to crumble, while a dark shadowy matter spreads around from below Frank. Terrified, Luna begins to call out for Leo, to start calling out to her, like he did last time to bring her home.

“Luna…” Leo’s voice echoed through the trees, as Luna desperately sought out for him. Staring at her reflect in a nearby puddle, it changes to Leo’s face and alternates between their faces each time one of them speak

The twin nearly touched the puddle with her fingertip, desiring to be able to touch him. “Leo…?” She said. “Are you…”

“You made a promise with them, didn’t you?” Leo asked softly. “I’ll protect you, so you can protect this world, okay…? I want to be just as strong as Yusei, so that’s why I want to do this together with you.”

“I… I… I…” Luna struggled to find the words. “I don’t think I even can…! Even Mitsuki would handle this situation better.”

Leo frowned at this statement. “But you’re the one who made the promise, right? You can fulfill it. You aren’t alone. As long as you remember who has your back, anything can happen.”

The puddle faded away, and a chunk falls from the crag.

Drawing another card, Frank looked at the girl, as Ido returned once more to the field and before he could activate a thing, she began to speak again.

Luna decided what she had wanted to do. “I will fight. I will protect this world, Ancient Fairy Dragon!” As soon as she said that to the carving in the crag, her eyes returned to normal, her duel disk reappearing and the fantastical world dissolving into reality.

“I activate Pixie Ring. Now as long as I control at least two face-up attack position monsters, this card will forbid you from selecting the monster I control with the lowest attack as an attack target.” Luna exclaimed.

Frank sneered. “I activate Wave of Ill Intent. From now on, you will take 300 damage each time a monster I control is destroyed by battle. I’ll attack your Sunlight Unicorn with Ido the Supreme Magical Force!” He roared, as Ido charged forward.

Ido, however, was destroyed. Yet Luna took 300 damage by the effect of Wave of Ill Intent.

“I play Spirit Contamination, destroying Pixie Ring since a monster was destroyed this turn.” The professor smiled placidly, as another of Luna’s cards shattered. “I end my turn and Ido revives itself with it’s own effect.

  * Ido the Supreme Magical Force; 2200 ATK/800 DEF

  * Active cards; Wave of Ill Intent




**Luna: 1200 LP**

**Professor Frank: 3400 LP**

In the real world, Luna kept on playing, finding newfound determination. She took 300 damage from the Immortal Homeostasis, as usual. “I set one card and activate Healing Wind, gaining 200 life points for each monster on the field. Since there are three… I gain 600 life points… I end my turn.”

**Luna: 1500 LP**

**Professor Frank: 3400 LP**

Frank laughed maniacally. “I’d be happy to defeat you!! I would love to see the look on the Spirits’ faces when this world suffers!” More of the scenery crumbles as he laughs.

“I can’t let you do this!” Luna retorted angrily.

“I activate Fairy Wind, destroying all other face-up spell and trap cards and inflicting damage to each player for each of their destroyed cards. Since you have three traps destroyed, you take 1200 damage…” Luna countered. “I also take 1200 damage as well… Since Gestalt Trap is removed from the field, Kuribon’s attack returns to normal and its effects are no longer negated.”

The attack was about to continue, Ido beginning to lunge forward, yet Luna narrowed her eyes as Kuribon glowed. “Kuribon’s effect. Reducing the battle damage to zero and returning it to my hand, but at the cost of you gaining Life Points equal to the attack of Ido.” She said, watching his life points rise from 2200 to 4400.

“I refuse to let you harm anybody this world.” Luna added, keeping her ground, even though the professor was mocking her.

“I’ll just pollute the world then!! It should be simple! Like taking candy from a baby!” Frank screeched, as more parts of the scenery fell to pieces.

The fossilized Ancient Fairy Dragon had enough of it. Emerging from the crag, it snatched up Frank, who wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on.

Luna caught onto this immediately. “Please settle down!” She pleaded, but the dragon was wrapped up in ending it once and for all. Luna had to stop the duel. She had to save him somehow!

“I activate Oberon’s Prank, which negates the effect of Kuribon!!!” This made Frank’s life points plummet dramatically. “This inflicts damage to both players equal the amount of life points that would have been gained, ending this duel!”

Both players had their life points drop to zero. Luna from 300 life points. Frank from 2200. And it was a stalemate.

**Luna: 0 LP**

**Professor Frank: 0 LP**

Finally it was over. They both regained their consciousness. Even Mitsuki woke up in time as well, who was yawning and wondering if she had been napping the whole time and wanted to know the results of the duel. Frank, however, fell backwards. Then he finally stood up back normally, which was a relief to Luna. Yet then Luna falls, with Yusei catching her, with Yusei carrying her away and Mitsuki monitoring her.

“Where is Leo…?” Luna said quietly.

Mitsuki stroked through the child’s hair, looking towards Yusei. Her eyes were back to normal, yet they felt somewhat cold and distant somehow…

In the infirmary, Leo woke up. “I felt like I was dreaming… but I don’t have any memory of my dreams…” He sighed as he turned to the others, who were at his side. “How did Luna do?”

Dexter folded his arms. “Take a look at the screen projection.”

“With much regret, the Duel has ended in a tie.” The MC announced.

The elder twin buried his face in his arms. “That’s a double elimination…” He said with a muffled tone.

Yusei stared at her arm while he carried her, observing that her dragon birthmark disappeared while he had been carrying Luna.

Luna sees a spirit of Kuribon. “I’ll protect all of the Spirits…” She then leapt out of Yusei’s arms. “I’ll be alright, guys! I can walk myself!” She gave a last wave to the crowd, giving a smile as she departed the arena.

Mitsuki breathed a sigh of relief, ruffling her hair. “You scared me so much, Luna. I was about ready to punch that professor’s lights out just to save you.” She remarked.

“Very un-idol like, huh? Not like in those favorite animes that you have... what were they? I don't remember." Luna remarked, as she was shrugging her shoulders, as she rolled her eyes.

The idol was stunned at Luna's brash words. "They aren't just animes, they are life! Cute idols fighting the government are the best! And even the slice of life idols are so damn adorable too!" Mitsuki didn't seem to understand that Luna was just doing this to get under her skin and all she was doing was reacting, just giving her what she wanted. "Especially the red-head idols! Those idols are absolutely the best, without a doubt in my mind, and you don't even know how important they are! They are a part of idol culture, too! How dare you mock the beautiful idols that represent all of Neo Domino City!"

"They don't represent anything..." Luna pointed out. "They are fictional."

"Fictional boobs are not, boobs are boobs, and you are just an innocent child who doesn't understand that!" Whipping out a large poster scroll, with various idols covered on the poster, showing off her nerdy side in public without being ashamed of it. "Anime is love, anime is life!"

Yusei looked at the poster. "I don't get what you're trying to say. 

“You don’t know!?” Mitsuki grabbed his jacket and began shaking him. “You don’t know life! You haven’t begun on a path of being a true nerd!”

Luna rolled her eyes. “Here we go again…”

“Idols like AKB0048, Idolm@ster, and Love Live! School Idol Project are something that everyone should know! The actresses have concerts and stuff and they are so adorable, they deserve to be placed on the top-tier of idol-dom, I would gladly give my soul away to see all of their concerts! One doesn’t grasp by explaining it, one must experience it!” Mitsuki rambled, somewhat flailing, as she was stuffing the posters away, and she was desiring to convey all the feelings that seemed to be formatted up within her mind too. “Oh man, if my crew at the Neo Domino Freedom Fighters found out that you didn’t know this, they’d -”

Yusei was dead-panned at this. “...I don’t need to know this. I’m fine just the way I am.”

“Oh no you aren’t!” Mitsuki stamped her foot on the ground. “You seriously don’t get it, do you!? Being a nerd around here is normal, culture is everything in Neo Domino. Hell, even the most degenerate who lives in the lower parts of Tops knows that!”

“See, you shouldn’t have asked!” Luna groaned. “You do know at least something about nerd culture… right?”

“Nope.”

Yusei’s simple answer sent Mitsuki reeling, not accepting the fact that Yusei Fudo, of all people, didn’t know the names of the idols, the anime names, let alone he actually was completely naive about the culture of Neo Domino.

Mitsuki sighed, as she finally closed out her lecture. “...and that is why you must respect the culture of Neo Domino! Understand?”

“I don’t think I even want to understand the appeal of it. Let alone the maid cafes. Why are you so persistent about culture?” Yusei bluntly remarked. “Can’t you do something normal like, I don’t know, read a book?”

“Oh screw you, I read light novels! Don’t you dare talk about the otaku culture like you’re some know-it-all!” Mitsuki added.

“Urgghh, Mitsuki, please shut up!” Luna begged. “You can argue later, can’t you?”

Mitsuki glared at Luna. “Now, now, Luna, it’s not like I’m giving you the talk, am I…? Or do you seriously want to test me about how you don’t know anything in regards to the importance of getting limited edition character figurines?”

“I’m bailing!” Luna walked away from the situation, finally deciding that she had enough.

Yusei and Mitsuki had a standoff with one another. It was clear that Mitsuki didn’t give up without a fight. Yet she seemed that she was getting bored of the adamant Yusei, who didn’t honestly give a damn about otaku culture.

So they stopped argued and started to follow Luna, though it was obvious that the subject would be discussed later.

Mitsuki still wasn’t alright with what happened earlier, hence why she struck up such a random argument with Yusei. Deep inside, she feared that her secret would soon become known. And just as time marched on, so did countdowns. That too, would eventually run out. The warranty of her secrets would undoubtedly expire soon. And after the duels were over for the day really didn’t make things better, either, considering...

“I can’t believe that the match ended in a tie! What were you thinking, Luna!?”

“It’s better than a loss, Leo. And I wasn’t going to win anyway at that rate, per se.”

Mitsuki was propped up against the wall, staring at the two having their argument She didn’t know how to think in regards about the whole deal with Signers… that name had been tossed around too many times. It must have signified something more. That dragon had a connection too… A sharp pang coursed through her head, festering into a migraine. God, she was thinking way too much into this. This was just dueling, those marks meant nothing, and it was a one-time thing. This wasn’t pre-destined or just fated to occur. That was moronic thinking.

She had noted, however, that Luna was fingering her sleeve. A subliminal message that perhaps Luna was curious about the Signer business.

“Are you okay?” Yanagi interrupted Luna, who had also seen what she been doing.

Leo folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. “Yeah… you’ve been spacing out a bit.” He said.

“I second that motion.” Yusei said.

Mitsuki didn’t comment, rather observed, although she clearly would have said the same thing.

“No, I’m fine, guys.” Luna reassured, giving a small smile. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Yusei adjusted his jacket slightly. “I’ll take you guys home today.”

Before Mitsuki could interject, the MC’s voice came over the PDA, which obviously was announcing the end of the first day and all that jazz. Mitsuki didn’t seriously have to worry about the drawing, due to the exposition duel that introduced into day two was already completed. So she could laze about watching the others. But perhaps that isn’t all that was on her mind.

“...and now, for the standings for the semi-finals… Yusei Fudo versus Bommer!” The MC’s voice cut in, like a warm knife to butter.

Leo’s eyes fell upon Bommer, remembering the embarrassment and shame he felt in the first round.

Himuro shut one eye. “It seems Bommer will be a formidable opponent.”

“There’s no doubt about that.” Yusei responded.

Mitsuki shoved her hands deep into her jean pockets, gripping the material tightly with her fingertips. “...Undoubtedly somebody is getting all the riding duels…” She mumbled dejectedly.

“Hey, relax. It’s not like there isn’t going to be other riding duels that you’d participate in.” Himuro pointed out. “I’m more interested in what sort of duel runner Bommer uses.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I don’t really give a damn about what his runner looks like.”

Yusei raised an eyebrow, and then finally smirked. “Ohhh… so you’re jealous?” He asked, receiving a light jab to his shoulder.

“Knock it off, playboy.” Mitsuki snapped. “If I get to face you off in a riding duel, I’ll make you collide into the wall with my dueling skills.”

Leo butted in before it went out of hand. “Go on without me! I just remembered I have to do something really important!” He bolted off, with a pep in his step.

“Okay. What did I miss here?” Yusei said, staring after where Leo once was.

Mitsuki grunted, heading off on her own, making observations within her own deck. She shouldn’t be bothered by him. Then again, considering that this was Yusei, this should be normal. Had he knew of what she was discussing earlier, maybe she would have been a bit more forgiving ...Well, actually, that wasn’t the case.

“Hey, Sistagonist!” A familiar voice popped out, and a hikikomori looking girl with a panda hoodie, who ceremoniously placed the game system into her backpack. “What’chu doing here? I thought you’d be at the Neo Domino Freedom Fighters base for a bit of training before the night patrol.”

The idol nearly forgotten that part. “S...Sorry. Other things came up. I won’t be there tonight.”

“ _Sistagonist refusing to participate in training and night patrol?!_ Something’s up! Normally you’d be all gung-ho, prepped in your shrine maiden outfit, ready for battle…!” The hikikomori wailed, clawing at Mitsuki’s shirt. “No, don’t tell me that you have a boyfriend! I don’t think my little heart can take it!”

Face-palming, Mitsuki went over to her friend. “Look, as much as you treat me like your big sister, Rie, I am participating in the Fortune Cup and I have a lot on my plate right now.”

“Oooh, I know what’ll cheer you up, Sis!” Rie pulled out from her bag, containing mint-condition manga. “I found this on sale at the shops! I thought I could show you. I got them, thanks to my imouto charm!”

Taking the books into her care, Mitsuki nearly drooled. “Oooh… limited edition… the smell is overpowering… even in this condition, oh my god, this is mere perfection... “ She blissfully purred.

When the others caught up, Yusei burst out laughing. “Aww, you’re so… I don’t think words can describe how cute you are doing that. But what’s the deal with getting so intimate with an inanimate object?”

“Oh? So a wise-crack culture virgin decides to mock the beauty of manga?” Rie waved her finger at him. “I, Rie Otoha, will say nay! I bet that you would sleep with your own duel runner if she was a real woman!”

Yusei’s face turned mortified in an instant. “What. I don’t have those sort of fantasies.”

“Don’t lie.” Rie giggled at his obvious blush. “You’d _totally_ do it if you could! That would be so hot though, man on motorcycle make-out sessions-”

“Okay, okay, that’s enough.” Mitsuki interrupted, as she placed her hands on her hips. “Don’t alienate him too much, he just doesn’t understand.”

The mechanic sighed in relief. “Thank you Mitsuki.” Then he realized the full weight of her words. “D-Don’t treat me like some idiot! I take back my thank you and you don’t have it anymore, so there!”

Though it was completely obvious that Rie was about to burst out laughing, she did. “That’s so priceless…! Gahahaha, you’re a riot, dude.”

“Dude?” Yusei stared at her with wide-opened eyes. Apparently this only caused more of an onslaught of laughter from Rie.

“So there you guys are.” Himuro said, as he had caught up, with Yanagi somewhat lagging behind, and Luna casually joining them. “Whose this chick?”

Rie turned on her heel. “Rie Otoha. I’m also called Rio for short. I’ve been trying to get that nickname to stick.” Her messy brunette hair was sticking out of her hood somewhat, her grey eyes focused on the two that entered the conversation. “Saaaaaay, you better not be doing something to my Sistagonist, otherwise you’ll be in big trouble!”

“Sista…?” Yanagi was unable to understand. But who could blame him?

Himuro grabbed Rie by the collar. “Look kid, whatever you’re thinking you better not -”

“ ** _Don’t call me kid! I’m older than eight, I’m twelve, you dummy!_** Gosh.”

Mitsuki grabbed Rie’s wrist. “C-Calm down, it’s okay. I’ll go to the Neo Domino Freedom Fighters meeting uh… well as soon as possible. Promise.”

“Oooh yay! I’ll tell everyone about it!” Rie clapped her hands, smiling. “Catch you soon, Sistagonist.”

Making sure that Rie had left, Mitsuki turned to them. “Eh… I’ll explain. The Neo Domino Freedom Fighters, the group I’m a part of, we’re a sort of nerd culture group. The leader of said group is Nichola, though. I’m only like, the vice-leader, in a sense. We thought it was better that somebody else was the leader given that I have my job as an idol.”

“Well, I guess it gives us something to do…” Yusei muttered. “As long as she doesn’t reference the duel runner and making out ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yup, I'm horrible for keeping up with my own writings these days. Between community college, work, and other factors, sometimes it does get harder and harder to update stuff. And I'm also guilty of using Umineko OST as my inspiration for titles, as I enjoy the Umineko series way too much not to use them. Since I'm finally actually updating this story, I'll start making reference lists from here on out, so that way it is simpler for people to keep track of references within the series so far, and since I'm starting from Chapter 7 for references, previous references will also be listed here. Luckily my writing is getting better since I took such a long time, so from Chapter 9 and onwards, I'll use the format that I've gotten and really do my best to publish more chapters.
> 
> Reference List:
> 
> Umineko no Naku Koro ni (using the OST stack as titles because Mun is an Umineko-holic)  
> AKB0048  
> Idolm@ster  
> Love Live! School Idol Project  
> Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed (for Rie, because Rie's personality is inspired by the Protagonist's sister, inspired also the group that Mitsuki is a part of as well)


End file.
